And Baby Makes Three
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: After taking care of Darcy, Dan and Phil decides that they want a baby...needless to say that later, they end up getting one in a manner neither of them were expecting. (Phan) (mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is something that popped into my mind, I've read a lot of Phanfics where Dan and Phi have a baby due to Dan bein a carrier, most of the time everyone leaves it off saying carriers are rare...but why are they rare? Well, I hope to deconstruct and reconstruct this trope, not to worry though it will have a happy ending. So yeah, enjoy**

* * *

" Alright boys, thank you for volunteering to babysit Darcy while the rest of us go to the One Direction concert and Matt is at his mother's." Said Louise cheerfully, Dan and Phil stood there awkwardly, Dan turned to Phil, who chuckled anxiously. The thing was, he wasn't against babysitting Darcy, he loved children. He did however, know that this was because of the comment he'd made in Alfie's video.

" Here are any emergency numbers, she needs to take her nap at exactly 2 otherwise she gets cranky..." Dan and Phil nodded, listening as Louise gave them her instructions before heading off with the others. Their eyes went wide with all of the specific times, and other things they had to memorize. Dan sighed, and flopped down on the couch when Phil sat down beside him.

" I could be on my way to that concert." Bemoaned Dan before leaning against Phil. " but, if I'm going to be stuck with anyone, I'm glad its with you."

Phil smiled and leaned against Dan, his fingers intertwining with the other man's. They'd been dating for a few months, and honestly they couldn't be happier. He kissed the top of Phil's head, when he paused for a few seconds and looked around. He knitted his brow and scanned the living room, several toys were in the corner and the tv was off...everything was silent. Much too silent.

If Phil knew anything about kids, he knew that for one thing toddlers were loud and rambunctious...so why was Darcy being quiet...in fact where was Darcy?

" Dan, where's Darcy?" He asked, feeling slightly panicked. Dan knitted his brows, when he saw his expression begin to change from a calm one, to a worried one.

" Um, m-maybe she's in her room." Said Dan, hoping it was true, he really, really didn't want to be the one to tell Louise they'd lost her daughter. Especially since they'd only looked after her for five minutes at most. They stood up, and immediately looked all over the house, calling out for Darcy. At first they were worried, but with each passing minute she didn't answer, the worry began to grow worse and worse. Immediately all sorts of thoughts ran though their minds, when Phil stopped and realized..they hadn't checked the master bedroom.

He crossed the hallway and went over to the bedroom, his hopes dashed when he saw she wasn't there. When Dan immediately noticed, a pink fabric poking out from underneath the bed. Curious, he knelt down and smiled softly at the sight of Darcy sleeping under the bed. All the panic and nerves began to cool down, as he gently pulled her out. Darcy whimpered, before rubbing her eyes.

" Hey Darcy, what were you doing under the bed?" Asked Phil gently.

" Peekaboo." Answered Darcy simply, Phil chuckled. She'd probably thought she'd play hide -and- go seek with him and Dan, but fallen asleep after all that hiding.

" Well, you certainly gave us a bit of a scare there." Teased Dan with a small chuckle. " C'mon, why don't we go in the living room and watch some telly?"

She smiled and nodded cheerfully, as they headed to the living room. Dan set Darcy down with her toys, while Phil went to the dvd case to pick out a dvd for Darcy.

" Alright, Darcy what would you like to see?" Asked Phil cheerfully, Darcy looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers that, honestly made Phil's heart melt. He felt a bit bad calling her a hairy egg now, he chuckled as she toddled over before pulling out The Little Mermaid and holing it out to Phil.

" Um,...Dis one." Said Darcy, Phil smiled and took the dvd.

" Are you sure?" He asked, Darcy smiled and nodded before going back over to her toys and sitting down. Dan sat down with her, and she set down a pink plastic plate, before setting a matching teacup on it infront of Dan. He chuckled, as she got the teapot and poured invisible tea. Phil smiled at the sight, while he put in the dvd. It was adorable honestly...but deep down inside, he felt almost a strange yearning. He looked up at Dan, who smiled back at him before turning to Darcy.

" Here, I'll be right back with a surprise in the meantime you stay here with Phil, ok?" Said Dan, she smiled and nodded before going over to Phil and sitting with him. Dan got up, and went to the kitchen, and made sandwiches for them, as well as got some juice and pouring it in the teapot. This way, Darcy would have some "tea" and she'd get her lunch. He looked up when he heard Darcy squeal. He smiled at the sight of Darcy and Phil having a tickle fight, it made him wish that...well...that he and Phil had a child of their own.

He sighed, and cleared his throat, setting the sandwiches down on the table, while Darcy moved the cups to the table as well.

" Oooh, are we having afternoon tea?" Asked Phil teasingly.

" Yup, or at least pretending to, its juice." He replied, as he poured the juice into the tiny plastic cups. Phil smiled at Dan, as he did so.

" Ok, Darcy eat up." Said Dan, as he set it down and leaned against Phil who wrapped his arm around Dan. They remined there, and watched Disney movie, after movie when finally the sun had set and Darcy's little eyes were beginning to droop. They looked up as Louise walked in through the door. Phil smiled softly as Darcy ran to her mother's arms...he turned to Dan who was napping against him. Honestly he liked taking care of Darcy..despite the scare they had this morning. He kissed the top of Dan's head...wishing that someday, he and Dan would have that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yay I'm super glad you guys like this story and originally I was going to have a few polls to see what the name/gender of the baby was going to be. But I figured it out already. Anyway, hope you guys like this next one.**

* * *

Dan yawned as Phil gently nudged him awake, and after saying goodbye to Darcy and Louise the two took a taxi back to their flat. The thing was, he'd had fun today despite the rocky start. He thought it was cute seeing Darcy and Phil interact, and just seeing how good Phil was with children it gave him hope that, he and Phil wouldn't screw up. That they'd be amazing parents, he turned to Phil, who was deep in thought, as evident by his silence and serious disposition.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dan curiously, as they exited the taxi and headed up to the flat.

" What? Oh yeah..just thinking." Said Phil distractedly, the thing was..he'd been thinking of the day they's just had and decided that there were some things he wanted to talk to Dan about. Dan looked at him worriedly, Phil smiled at him, and once they were in the flat the older Youtuber took his boyfriend by the hand into the lounge. He was feeling uneasy, and quite nervous but..it was something that needed to be said.

" Dan, about today..I loved taking care of Darcy with you, and well..you've always said you wanted kids." Said Phil, Dan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

" You mean...you're not actually suggesting that..." Said Dan in disbelief, Phil nodded and smiled at Dan who sat there stunned and speechless.

" I want to raise children with you, I want to have a family with you...I want a little boy or girl running around the flat, I want them to call you daddy, I know we have our whole Youtube thing and the radio show. But if youtubers like Shay Carl and John Green can be Youtubers and parents at the same time and do a hell of a job doing it...then why can't we?" Said Phil, Dan felt his eyes stinging as Phil talked. He sniffed, and nodded softly.

" I'd love nothing more, but Phil...can we do it? I mean, a child is a huge responsibility, this is a human being, with thoughts and feelings, someone who depends on us, and who we have to nurture, and one slip up could mess the kid up for life." Said Dan, though he wanted so badly to agree with Phil he had to think logically as well. " And, where are we supposed to keep the baby, not only that but what if the fans find out?"

"About that...maybe...maybe its time we told them. I mean, if we're going to have a child someday then we should come clean. Imagine that child asking us why we hide them from the world...thinking we're ashamed of him or her. That is, if you want to." Said Phil, Dan looked down at the ground. " This way, you can move in with me or I can move in with you and we can convert the other room into a nursery."

"Nursery? What if I want to adopt an older child instead of a baby?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Then it can be their room!" Exclaimed Phil cheerfully, making Dan chuckle as he weighed his options. So far, more positives were showing up than negatives. After all half the fandom thought they were going out anyway, and Phil as right things would be a lot easier on them and their future child if they came out. He sighed and met Phil's blue eyes as he was desperately awaiting an answer.

" Promise me though, that no matter what happens..we're in this together." Said Dan, Phil nodded and wrapped his arms around Dan who immediately hugged him back.

" I Phillip Michael Lester, vow to always stay by your side, come what may." Said Phil softly.

" I Daniel James Howell, vow to always stay by your side, come what may." Replied Dan, when Phil noticed Dan's voice cracked a bit, he pulled away and saw Dan smiling despite the fact he was crying.

" Are you alright bear?" Asked Phil worriedly.

" Yeah, just...feelsplosion." He replied with a small chuckle, as he was wiping away his tears, he was happy that he had Phil in his life and that this was really going to happen. They were really going to do this. "Lets do it right now."

"What?" Said Phil in shock, Dan smiled and nodded immediately interlacing his fingers with Phil's. The joy and excitement were bubbling deep inside giving him a warm, and fuzzy feeling. It also left him with this glow that made Phil blush as he looked at the other man.

" Let's film the video and..we'll post it up when we feel the time is right, or..if you don't want to..we can do it tomorrow." He replied, not wanting to rush Phil into anything. Phil nodded, when he realized that, they'd agreed on the coming out video but..not about the having children part.

"Um, Dan..what about the kids thing?" Asked Phil softly, Dan paused for a second. He knew that children required a lot of work, and while he did want children. There were just so many things running through his mind, so many questions and concerns that were only being met with more questions. He sighed and turned to Phil, the one person whose opinion on this he really cared about.

"You really think we're ready now?" He asked, Phil turned away and weighed the options.

" Age doesn't matter to me before you say anything, remember my parents had me pretty young and I turned out...ok that was a bad example." Said Dan, making Phil chuckle as Dan kissed his forehead and smiled at him. " I'm ok with whatever you decide."

" I think we can do it...we did it for a day, and Darcy is still alive so hey I think we can do it." Said Phil cheerfully, Dan smiled and kissed Phil, meaning he agreed and the conversation was over. Slowly, Phil laid down on the couch with Dan slowly leaning downwards...The next day, Phil yawned when he woke up thanks to the sunrise. He noticed Dan laying on him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. He could tell that things were only going to get better from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was in a bad mood, with that said here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

Dan woke up and smiled softly at Phil still asleep, he lightly kissed Phil's cheek before quietly and discreetly getting up. He went to his room and sat on the bed, his brown eyes taking in everything in it. From the piano, to the Wirrow art, to the Amber lamp, to the lighting and technical stuff, to the pile of clothes in front of the wardrobe. His conversation with Phil came to mind, as he imagined what it would be like if he turned this room into a nursery or a child's bedroom. He smiled, as he imagined it in his minds eye, a dresser and wardrobe full of clothes, a small desk where the child could paint and do their homework, toys littering the room, and the best part. A book shelf with dozens of books he and Phil would read to them each night before tucking them in.

First things first however, he and Phil had to tell everyone about them. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before turning to the camera and tripod. He was all for it last night, but now he felt uneasy and hesitant. What if people left flames, or proclaimed hate, what if they blew things out of proportion? After all, Kalel and Anthony were engaged and people threw hate at them every day, what if Phil's fans hated him, or worse, if his fans started hating on Phil and their child. His eyes widened, their child...so many things could go horribly wrong. He immediately began shaking, when Phil wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you alright Bear?" Asked Phil softly, when Dan turned to him and told him everything.

"They're the same fans Dan, they're just allowed to express themselves more on your channel." He replied, Dan chuckled softly before sighing as Phil hugged him. " Don't worry alright? It's not going to be easy, there are going to be people who unsubscribe and post hate, and y'know what? Good for the people who unsubscribed, we don't want them watching us anyway right? For the haters, they don't mean anything to me..all I care about is you, and our future child. We've dealt with hate before, we'll deal with it better than ever. I have a feeling though that, we'll have more supporters than haters."

Dan sighed, and nodded smiling softly as Phil kissed him and looked into his brown eyes.

" It doesn't have to be today, " He whispered, Dan shook his head and gripped Phil's hand tightly.

" I want to do it today." Replied Dan softly, Phil nodded and kissed him once more before immediately setting up the camera and tripod. Dan sat there infront of the camera, his heart beating rapidly.

" Hey internet, this video is going to be different...and it's kind of hard to find a good place to start, but I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm gay, and I'm..well, I have been dating Phil for a good few months." He explained, as Phil came from off camera and waved to the camera making Dan chuckle. " We started going out, not long after we first met but then we broke up after everything...the shipping, the comments, uni, everything just became too much. And we separated, but we started going out again a couple months ago, because we wanted to try again. Please don't be mean to Phil, I love him a lot he means everything to me."

Phil smiled and replied.

"The same goes for my subscribers to, although I'll talk to you guys about this more on my channel. But, there is a reason why we came to the decision of telling you this now." Dan nodded as Phil continued. " After I made my comment in Alfie's video, Louise had us babysit Darcy, and during that time we were babysitting her. Both of us were thinking of what it would be like, if we had a child of our own."

" We both came to the decision, and agreed to adopt a child and raise it together. In order to do this, we decided to tell you guys, about our relationship because we didn't want to hide our child away, or um...we didn't want them to feel bad if they showed up on accident in a Younow, and outed us that way." Said Dan, as Phil fervently nodded. "Now, nothing is going to change with our channel content. Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil videos will still be separate with occasional crossovers.

"And I'd like to point out another thing, we're not going to show a lot of our child on our videos, they may show up a few times, but they aren't going to be showing up a lot. So, please don't spam the comments with 'where's the child'? 'we want to see the child.' and that type of stuff." Said Phil, in his best authoritative voice before smiling. " Other than that though, get excited guys because our little Phan family is going to get one more addition."

Dan chuckled, as they went on and told their plans for the child, and how excited they were. After finally they decided that the video was long enough, they both edited it and uploaded it to Dan's channel. It didn't take long for the comments to pop up, and for the phones to immediately go off the hook as both friends and family congratulated them. They sat in the living room, filtering through comments, blocking hate, and affectionately rolling their eyes at the 'PHan is real!' type comments.

For the most part though, everyone was supportive and encouraging, and though they'd lost a fair amount of subscribers...they'd also gained a few more.

" Do you think we should do a vlogging channel?" Asked Phil curiously. " For the child or baby, I mean with just us, we don't have exciting lives. But, with a child, we could do what the Shaytards do and vlog us with them, and sort of keep like a video diary with them."

Dan thought about it before nodding.

" Sure, we'll call it Fun Phanmily Day, or something like that." Replied Dan, making Phil chuckle before pausing and looking like he was actually considering it. Dan's eyes widened.

" No, Phil, no we-"

" Yes, we are." Said Phil, before laughing as Dan tossed some popcorn at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I did some reaserch so I could get the symptoms right, and we're going to jump head 6 weeks, which is when the symptoms (bloating, nausea, etc. occur, and this is also the chapter where they get the news that Dan is preggo XD**

* * *

_6 weeks later_

Phil sat on the bed looking through adoption websites, he and Dan had been so excited and immediately looked through every adoption agency in England. Unfortunately, he and Dan were put on a waiting list, or many were just unwilling to help them out. He'd even checked, you could adopt even if you were an unmarried couple of the same sex. People however, were much different than websites, and whenever they did go in for an interview. He'd see the look in some's eyes..that disapproving look. He sighed, and ran a hand through his black hair. This past month had been filled with interviews, and waiting for people's calls...not to mention, they had to do the radio show and still manage their youtube channels. He looked up, when he heard Dan vomit in the bathroom.

That was another thing, Dan had been growing sicker as well during these past few weeks. The younger man had pretty much made the bathroom his, with the way he ended up there from either needing to pee or going to vomit. He was also, incredibly tired all the time and starting to look a bit bloated.

Honestly, Phil was starting to get very worried about him. He got up, and went over to the bathroom, where Dan was by the sink and rinsing his mouth out.

" I think its time we go to the doctor." Said Phil leaning against the door frame.

" I'm not sure, I mean remember the last time I went there? I really don't want to get all that morphine in my body again." Said Dan, Phil chuckled as he recalled that memory.

" To be fair, it would have made a funny video." He replied with a small smile. " Please Bear, for me?"

Dan sighed and looked at Phil, he didn't trust hospitals not after the nightmare that happened last time. Still, Phil was right, this..what was going on, it wasn't normal, and he wanted to know as much as Phil. He especially didn't like seeing Phil worry, especially since he had enough on his plate as it was.

"Ok, we'll go later tomorrow." Replied Dan, Phil smiled softly and kissed him.

" Thank you Bear." Said Phil, Dan smiled and nodded. He just hoped it wasn't anything too bad, that night though he kept on dreaming of muffins which honestly wouldn't worry him too bad, except for the fact that he remembered what dreaming of muffins meant. It had to be a coincidence though right? The next morning, all he could think about was the strange dream. Even as he and Phil stepped into the white hospital, with its white halls and marble floors, and that odor that made him want to puke.

"I'm going to go check us in, you sit down." Said Phil, Dan nodded and went to sit in the waiting room. He sat there, and shifted uncomfortably in the seat, his brown eyes looking around. He's always hated hospitals, even long before he needed to get that surgery. Ever since he was little, hospitals made him uneasy, and the death of his dog and the surgery in his later years didn't help. Hospitals were filled with death, with illness, and he wished they could just hurry up and get out of there.

He smiles softly as a little girl makes her way to a family member, although he winces at the cast her arm is in. Hopefully today they'd get this resolved, and they could go back to looking...to asking..to waiting. He perked up as Phil came back and sat down next to him.

" I hate hospitals." Said Dan, Phil chuckled as he squeezed Dan's hand.

" I know bear, but really hospitals are there to help you and make you feel better." Said Phil, Dan shook his head when a man walked over to them in scrubs and told them to follow him to a room. Not a moment later, a blond woman in a white coat, walked in with a small smile.

" Hello gentlemen, I'm Dr. Sarah Mills, now what seems to be the problem?" She asked curiously. Phil looked up at the doctor, as Dan told her his symptoms, he noticed she furrowed her brow, and seemed to be looking at Dan up and down, quite perplexed. She looked from Dan to Phil and back before asking.

" Mr. Howell, forgive me for asking but, are you biologically male?" She asked, which took them by surprise.

" Yes, why?" Asked Dan, She lifted an eyebrow.

" The symptoms you're describing, sound very much like the typical signs of pregnancy. Of course I could be wrong but, would you mind if I ran some tests?" She asked, going over to a cupboard and pulling out a cup before holding it out to Dan. Dan's jaw dropped as he looked from Phil to the doctor, he didn't know what to feel..pregnant? guys couldn't get pregnant, they couldn't..could they? At least, he'd never heard that. Phil nodded encouragingly, though he was just as confused as Dan who took the cup and went to the bathroom.

After a few seconds, Dan came back with the cup and handed it over to the doctor.

" I'll be right back." Said the doctor, as she took the cup and walked out. Dan slumped down, as he sat on the table. Phil took his hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Ph-Phil...what she said, what if I am pregnant?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Dan, its impossible for a guy to get pregnant. Even if you were, how would you have gott-oh." Said Phil, who immediately blushed and turned away from Dan who chuckled. Well, at least he knew who the father was if he was pregnant. Ten minutes later, the doctor came back looking incredibly stunned.

" Um, Mr. Howell, have you heard of carriers?" She asked, Dan and Phil shared a look before shaking their heads.

"Right well, carriers were...they, are men who through some biological mishap were gifted with the ability to bear children. In other words, congratulations...you're going to have a baby " She explained, and Dan felt his whole world just stop, in that moment time stood still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be slightly boring as its going to be a bit of a biology lesson, I apologize if it is wrong and you are welcome to correct me if it is. but not to worry this is where the deconstruction comes in and there will be drama and fluff! so yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

Both Dan and Phil sat there their jaws were to the floor and they were confused. How was this possible? how did I not know that I was a carrier for twenty three years? Were two of the millions of questions running through Dan's mind. His hands found their way to his stomach. It was hard to believe that there was something growing inside him...something that would become an actual living breathing, human being.

"But...how?" Asked Dan when he was finally able to get the words out of his mouth. The doctor cleared her throat, and went over to a diagram of a man and woman on a wall, where you could clearly see the organs.

"Well, when a man and woman have sex and the sperm meets the egg, the woman doesn't conceive until three weeks, when she's ovulated. The blastocyst then makes its way from the fallopian tube to the uterus, where it implants itself into the uterine wall for nine months. Though it will be sometime before the gender is able to be discovered, at this point the fertilized egg has twenty-three y chromosomes from the mother and twenty-three x chromosomes from the father, giving us a total of forty six that will tell us which gender the child will be. Girls have the XX chromosome and boys have the XY chromosome."Explained the doctor as Dan and Phil listened intently.

"The science and biology is still a bit uncertain on this, but it is believed that Carriers while born with the male chromosone and are biologically male. They are also born with a uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries that carry 2/3 less eggs than a woman, however because they are male they lack a vagina." She explained, when Phil slowly and awkwardly raised his hand.

" Yes Mr. Lester?" She asked patiently.

" So, how do they get pregnant?" He asked curiously.

" Well, the entryway is through the anus, and when a carrier and his partner have sex. The partner ejaculates and his sperm meets the carrier's egg, and...this is how they have children. What boggles me though is, how you could not have known as carriers go through something like a period. Although for them its different, they don't bleed but they do however have a thick, blackish sludge that is released along with their waste." She replied, Phil looked to Dan who blinked a few times and looked down.

The thing was, his father had always told him that it was normal, that it meant his body was getting rid of the toxins in his body, how was he to know it was actually some man-period? Still there was one other question going through his mind.

" Why are they rare?" He asked, Phil turned to the doctor.

" Well, when a woman is pregnant. The organs are pushed down, in order to make room for the growing fetus, and while carriers are born with the ability to have children. Their bodies are still male, so unlike females whose body is naturally suitable for a fetus; Theirs is a different story. Their hips have to readjust themselves in order to make room, their organs are being squished down and sometimes..there are complications. Such as the hips not adjusting properly, or they just can't handle the pain that..."

Phil gripped Dan's hand tighter as fear overcame him at the sound of that, Dan reassuringly squeezed it back as she kept going.

"Or some men, they can't handle the stigma and they...terminate the pregnancy. Which brings me to my next point, I need you to lay down Mr. Howell so that I may see how far along you are. And, under UK law you have the choice of terminating it within the first twenty-four weeks." She replied, as Dan laid down. She lifted up his shirt, and felt his stomach while Dan looked up at the ceiling.

He bit his lips and thought hard...on the one hand, he and Phil wouldn't have to wait anymore, well technically they'd have to wait nine months but they'd have a baby. Not just any baby, their baby, one that would be theirs and was going to be loved, and cared for, and it was going to be amazing...on the other hand, he could die from this. There was a chance he wouldn't though, said a voice in his head, there was a chance the pregnancy would go smoothly and both he and the baby would make it out ok.

"You're only a month in, currently at six weeks...would you like me to leave the room so you and your partner can discuss?" She asked, Dan nodded and the doctor promptly left.

" I want to keep it." Said Dan, immediately Phil looked at him.

" But Dan, you-"

"I know, but I have a feeling that it'll be ok...besides, this means it'll be a baby of our own." Said Dan softly, as he met Phil's gaze. Phil stood up before Dan and looked down at his boyfriend's stomach. A baby of their own, he could see it now, a tiny little child with Dan's curly hobbit hair, and his nose, and Dan's dimples running around the flat. Everyone would love and adore him or her...he looked into Dan's brown eyes.

" As long as both of you make it out alright,," Said Phil, as he lightly touched Dan's forehead with his own. Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

" Don't worry, we will." Said Dan, Phil wrapped his arms around him and smiled after they told the doctor, and getting the date for their next appointment. They went down the hall, when it kicked into Phil's mind that...he was going to be a father, a smile formed on his face, as he grabbed Dan and gave him a long, passionate kiss which caught the other man by surprise.

" Are you ok?" Asked Dan with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, now um..who are we going to tell first?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be both parts angsty and fluffy, and yeah I'm glad you guys liked last chapter. Also, I'm not going to lie, there is going to be a nightmare in this chapter and its going to be disturbing. So..yeah. **

* * *

Phil laid there in bed with Dan next to him fast asleep, tomorrow they were going to be telling their families the news in person. First would be his parents, as they'd accepted Dan more readily than Dan's parents had accepted him. He understood why, since he and Dan had started dating when Dan was nineteen and he had been in his early twenties at the time. But, he just hoped they'd accept the baby...he remembered how devastated Dan had been when he told them, and they hadn't readily been happy..he didn't want to imagine what would happen if they didn't accept the baby.

He sighed and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

_Phil opened his eyes thanks to the sunlight pouring in through the window. He groaned, and turned to see Dan wasn't there he sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. He had a feeling Dan would be there making breakfast, the older youtuber yawned and rubbed his weary eyes as he crossed the hall. His eyes widened, when he saw Dan lying in a puddle of blood on the floor._

_"Dan!" He cried out, immediately rushing over to Dan's side. Tears threatening to fall, as he saw how pale Dan looked and how cold his skin felt. He dialed 999 and tried to give Dan CPR...to no avail. He cried, as he held Dan in his arms, and tried to wake him up...to no avail._

Phil woke up in a cold sweat, he sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow laying back down. He turned to see Dan asleep beside him, he gently ran a hand through his dark hair and lightly kissed Dan's cheek. He was still shaking from the nightmare he'd just had, a cold shiver ran down his spine at the memory of Dan lying there in that pool of blood. He wrapped his arms around Dan, who snuggled in closer to Phil and hugged him back. Phil sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that nothing bad would happen..and that he'd be alright.

The next morning Phil woke up, his eyes widened when he realized Dan wasn't there. He dashed out of bed to the kitchen to see Dan humming as he made breakfast, and immediately he felt relieved that Dan was ok...that he was here. Dan looked back at him with knitted eyebrows.

" Phil, are you ok?"Asked Dan in concern.

"What? yeah I..I'm ok, just nervous is all." He replied, as he went to get the coffee started. Dan looked on, there was something different about him, he went over and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and rested his chin on Phil's shoulder. They were both nervous, and honestly he just wanted to hurry up and get this day over with.

"Phillip."

"What?" Said Dan, Phil smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

" Phillip, if its a boy I want to name him Phillip." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and shook his head.

" We're not naming him Phillip, Phil." Said Dan with a small chuckle as Phil pouted. "I do like the name Ronald though."

"Ronald...Dan, considering we live in the UK, I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Phil, Dan shook his head, and gave a small shrug in response.

"Ronald is a perfectly good name Phil, and while Phil is a perfectly good name, I've never been comfortable naming someone after someone else. " Said Dan, Phil nodded willing to respect Dan's reason. After eating breakfast, they headed to Phil's family's house first and Phil felt his heartbeat accelerate and the butterflies doing swan dives in his stomach. He sighed, and fiddled with his fingers when Dan gently placed a hand over his and gave a small smile.

Phil smiled back, and after the taxi ride there they were, his mother greeted them with lots of hugs and questions about how they were, his father patted his back and cracked a few jokes at how thin they were and his bother was with his fiance on the couch. He and Dan sat opposite them, in awkward silence.

" So dear, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Asked his mother.

"Well, mum um...I uh, um...Dan and I we're going to have a baby." Said Phil.

"Oh, did the adoption go through? where is the little tyke?" Asked his father, and Phil turned to Dan who offered him a small smile. He sighed, and told his family everything, about Dan being a carrier, and how Dan was pregnant and his family sat there in stunned silence. When Martin's fiance smiled at Dan.

" I suppose this makes us bump buddies eh?" She asked good naturedly, Dan lifted an eyebrow.

" Are you pregnant as well?" He asked as she smiled and nodded, Phil's mom immediately looked to both of her sons, with tears in welling in her eyes.

"My babies are so grown up now, you both have real jobs, and you've met the people you want to spend the rest of your lives with and now- now I'm going to be a grandmum." Said Phil's mom as her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mr. Lester smiled, and placed his hands on both of his sons' shoulders.

"Boys, I think it's time we had a bit of a talk." Said Mr. Lester, Phil and Martin shared a look as their father led them away. Leaving Dan and Martin's fiance with Mrs. Lester in the lounge discussing any plans future plans. The two boys followed their father to his study where he sat them down and gave them a long talk on family and how now they really had to step up.

"So, carrier that's...interesting. How far along are you?" Asked Mrs. Lester.

" 7 weeks along." He replied, she smiled and nodded as he sat there awkwardly, when Martin's fiance cleared her throat.

" So what're you and Phil hoping for? Martin and I are hoping for a boy." She replied, Dan paused to think about it before shrugging.

"Honestly I'm ok with either, as long as the baby is healthy." He responded. She nodded, and Phil's mum asked.

"Have you told your family or anyone else?"

"No actually...and I'm a little bit nervous." He replied, she leaned over and rested her hand on Dan's knee smiling encouragingly.

" Darling, a parent will always love their children. I know you're scared, but I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Said Phil's mom, Dan smiled and nodded. When Mr. Lester came in followed by Martin and Phil who sat by their respective partners. After spending some more time at Phil's it was time to head to Dan's family. The train ride was again quiet and Phil noticed that it was Dan who was the nervous one now.

" Hey, it's alright ok? everything's going to be fine." Said Phil reassuringly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so long time no see and here we are at the part where they tell Dan's family, which I'm a bit scared to do admittedly because unlike with Smosh, and other Youtuber's families there is an unspoken rule that Dan's family is not to be mentioned...like at all, so please don't throw things at me for including them but I need to do it for the story. So yeah, here we go.**

* * *

Dan sat there and stared down at his lap, he smiled softly as he twiddled his fingers, the Lesters' acceptance had given him some form of hope. That was what you thought before last time too...said a tiny voice in his mind. He leaned his head on Phil's shoulder prompting the older youtuber to take one of his hands in his. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering that day very clearly in his mind.

_" Why are you so angry?" Exclaimed Dan, as he looked up at both of his parents standing there. He looked from one to the other for an explanation, as he sat on the bed having come out and told them about Phil. His mother shook her head and sat down next to him. Her brown eyes looking into his as she gently brushed some of his hair back._

_" Darling its not that you're gay, your father and I have no problem with that. It's the fact that you are eighteen and seeing someone who is older than you by four years." She replied, Dan shook his head._

_" Mum, I'm eighteen, I'm of age and so is Phil and we love each other a lot. He's my best friend and he makes me happy," Said Dan, his eyes welling up with tears as he looked at his parents. His father shook his head and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder prompting her to stand up. _

_" Like your mother said, we don't care if you're gay you're our son and we love you, but we will not tolerate this relationship. As long as you live under this roof, you are never to see or speak to that man again!" Yelled his father in a loud booming voice, that echoed in the room. Dan's jaw dropped, as he turned and left the room with his mother following after him. Dan shook his head, and hugged his knees to his chest, crying._

Dan sighed, when Phil wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

" It's alright bear..everything's going to be fine." Said Phil, kissing Dan's temple.

" I hope so." He replied softly. The thing was, he had questions as well..did his parents know he was a carrier? Why didn't they tell him? How had they managed to hide it four all these years? Once they there there, they made their way up the drive to the door and after knocking Dan's mum invited them in where they sat down. Mr. Howell looked at Phil, who shrank back slightly feeling very intimidated, when Dan grasped his hand tightly.

" So, um...mum..dad...I..Phil and I are going to have a baby." Said Dan softly.

" Oh, did they finalize the adoption?" Asked Mrs. Howell excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

" Um, not exactly mum...I was feeling sick and we went to the doctor and...I'm a carrier. I'm also pregnant." Explained Dan, Phil immediately bowed his head when Mr. Howell faced him, before turning back to his son who looked at his parents, thoroughly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you know?" He asked.

" We were trying to protect you sweetheart," Said his mother, Phil looked up his brow knitted in confusion, as Dan looked at her imploringly. " Being a carrier is dangerous, although their rare they...if anyone knows about them they..sometimes in the worst cases their used for..." She stopped, and bit her lips and Dan suddenly felt very ill, whilst Phil clutched Dan's hand tightly in his protectively.

" We told the doctors, we told your school because they had a right to know, but we always made sure to keep it a secret from you...because we didn't want you carrying that secret. We didn't want you thinking there was something wrong with yourself, we worked so hard to try and keep it a secret and now..." Said his mother softly, his father cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" So were you ever going to tell me?" Asked Dan curiously. When his mother shook her head, and buried her face in her hands.

" Are you going to get rid of it?" Asked his father, Dan immediately shook his head.

" No...Phil and I are going to keep it, and we're going to be the best parents in the world...and...we're going to love him or her a lot." Said Dan, his father nodded and shared a look with his wife.

" In that case, you and I need to have a talk." Said his father, Dan turned to Phil who smiled and nodded. He knew what lecture Mr. Howell was going to give Dan, at least he hoped he did as they walked away. Mrs. Howell cleared her throat, as Phil sat there awkwardly, and he wondered if this was how Dan felt at his house.

" You know Phil, a mother...a mother will always love her children. No matter what they do, no other child will ever compare to yours because you love them and care about them. Which is why I'm telling you this, I love Dan, he is my first baby, and I know you'd never hurt him..but if there ever comes a time where you've had enough...where you feel like you're going to raise a hand to him. Don't. Just bring him home, because at that point, you don't love him anymore...I however, always will. Please don't hurt him." Said Mrs. Howell, Phil swallowed the lump in his throat.

" With all due respect Mrs. Howell...I'd never even think of hurting Dan. Sure we bicker, ad have little spats but I would never raise a hand to him or our child. I can promise you that, from the bottom of my heart." Said Phil, Dan's mother looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She nodded and after a few minutes, Dan and Mr. Howell came back, and after a few more minutes, they were on the train back.

Though Dan noticed Phil seemed a bit sullen, even as they stepped into their flat.

"What's wrong love?" Asked Dan, looking up at Phil, who turned to him apprehensively. The conversation he had with Dan's mother playing in his mind. The thing was, while he knew she was just looking out for Dan and she had said that she didn't think Phil would do it..it hurt to think there was a small part of her that did think that. That she thought he'd ever hurt Dan, his best friend and the love of his life. He told Dan what happened and Dan hugged him, nesteling in against him on the couch.

" If it helps, I know for a fact you'd never do anything like that. " Said Dan, Phil wrapped his arms around him and smiled softly...at least he had Dan.

" I think we should tell everyone else in a video tomorrow." Said Dan, before drifting off to sleep in Phil's arms having had an exhausting day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I know I've been neglecting my Smosh stories, but the thing is I'm having huge writer's block when it comes to them, although I might start working on Daddy Smosh 2, I feel like I've hit a wall when it comes to 'To Take Care of' I like the concept, but I feel like I failed the execution. I do have a draft for a new chapter, saved, but it feels like I mangled it horribly. I'm just focusing on Phan stories for now until I'm done with them, then I'll see about my other stories. Sorry for the rant, for now enjoy **

* * *

Dan sat there in front of the camera uncomfortably, his hands placed over his stomach instinctively. He wondered how everyone was going to react...what would the comments be like, would they be just as happy and excited as them? Or would they be disgusted, and repulsed by the fact that Dan was pregnant? He hoped it wasn't the latter...he hoped that they'd give them a chance, that they'd be supportive and understanding just like when he and Phil came out to them. He closed his eyes, imagining his friends' faces contorting and looking at him in disdain and hatred. Phil took his hand in his, and kissed his cheek prompting Dan to open his eyes and face him.

"Everything's going to be ok." Said Phil softly, Dan sighed and nodded as Phil let go and went behind the camera.

" Hey internet, so you guys remember my last video where Phil and I told you everything right? Well, this is another confessions video and...I promise I'll stop confessing after this. Basically, Phil and I had been trying to adopt a child but unfortunately failing to. We kept on being put on waiting list after waiting list, were rejected multiple times. Deep down though, we weren't going to give up hope...we wanted to adopt, but then I started feeling sick. And...this is the part where I'm going to stop." Said Dan, before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, steeling his nerves.

" Before I say it though, I just want to say...thank you, thank you for staying with me through the ups and downs, through my existential crisis, and procrastination, and I know what I'm about to say is probably going to shock and appall a lot of you. So, if you choose to unsubscribe after this...I'm ok with it. I'm not the eighteen year old I once was, who quit when life got too hard to handle...I can handle it. Just please don't spread any hate, or be drama llamas... " He replied, looking at the camera deadly serious. " I'm pregnant."

" And no, this isn't a joke, this wasn't a rickroll moment, this is the real deal. Phil and I are going to have a baby, and it's going to be ours..I'm currently six weeks along, so I'm not showing but I will be soon. See, my parents had kept something from me my whole life..and that was, that I'm a carrier which are men that can give birth, they are born with the inner workings of a female ie. ovaries, uterus etc. they just don't have a vagina. Phil and I did lots of research and we've left lots of links about them down in the description below. I understand if you hate me, or are disgusted...and if friends are watching this, I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. Because...its a lot to take in...but Phil and I are keeping the baby. And we're going to be amazing parents...we even made a channel, which we'll link you to where we'll document the pregnancy and so on. " Said Dan, hie felt his mouth beginning to get dry and his face grow hot.

Suddenly he felt like thousands of eyes were staring and judging him more so than when he was telling a 'Reasons why Dan's a Fail' or a particularly embarrassing danecdote. Phil came from off camera and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug. Dan sighed, and stopped filming and after spending several hours editing they uploaded it...and waited. They didn't have to wait long however, Dan let Phil view the comments first and Phil smiled at the positive and happy messages some were leaving, others were positive though confused and wanted Dan to make a video about carriers to better explain it.

There were negative ones however, and his eyes widened at how many subscribers Dan was losing, it honestly made him furious.

Dan leaned against him, when he noticed he was getting a few video responses. Dan and Phil shared a look, before looking and seeing that they were from their various Youtuber friends. Phil winced slightly as Dan leaned in closer, and gripped his arm with a vice grip.

_"Hey guys, so this is just a video response to Dan's video, I'm kind of filming this on Youtube's capture quickly which is why my hair is a mess." Said Cat with a small chuckle, before clearing her throat. " Ok, firstly, congrats Dan and Phil on the new baby and if you need any inspiration for a name, I hear that Catherine is an amazing name just sayin' and secondly please don't be mean to them. Dan and Phil, are my best friends and this is a really great and happy moment for them, so please don't be rude to them."_

Dan smiled softly as more and more appeared, as did Phil, who removed his arm from Dan's grasp and wrapped his arms around him.

_" Hey guys, so this video is going to be different, as many of you know my friends Dan and Phil are going to be parents. I think, their going to do an amazing job, and be the best parents in the world so please don't be rude to them, give your congratulations and thats that." Said PJ, a protective edge to his tone. " Don't hassle them, don't bother them, don't do anything that could stress them out, be polite and courteous. That's all I ask of my tiny planet explorers, as for you two Dan and Phil, we're going to be sticking to you two like glue and making sure you're comfortable and happy. Also PJ is a fantastic name that needs to be shared with the world, just saying."_

Dan chuckled, as they watched more and more, until finally Phil fell asleep. He took the laptop off, and set it down on the table before leaving and coming back with a blanket. He covered Phil, and sat down, looking through the messages and deleting the negative ones, when there was one that made him stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, here we are with the next chapter and in this one we're going to see the comment and have some cute fluffy fluffs so yeah, enjoy. **

* * *

_Hey Dan and Phil, you don't know me but me and boyfriend watch your videos a lot. His favorite is Phil, and you're my favorite but we like both of you overall. I actually introduced to him to your videos when he came out to his family and...they hadn't been the most supportive, so I knew you'd make him feel at least a little bit better. He's a carrier too, and we were surprised and ecstatic to hear you were too! We wish you nothing but the best, for you and Phil and hope everything goes along smoothly._

Dan smiled, and gave a small sigh, as he set the laptop down and laid down next to Phil. Everything was going along incredibly smoothly, and everyone was being so nice and supportive. The message he'd received had touched him, and made him feel good to know that so many people were so happy. His hands immediately went to his stomach, where the baby was growing inside of him. It felt a bit weird, to think that he was going to give birth but...honestly he was getting used to the idea. He picked up the laptop and researched everything, what foods to avoid and which foods to eat, what would happen during pregnancy, baby names, baby clothes, just everything. He already knew what he wanted the nursery to be, Winnie the Pooh themed obviously.

The next day Phil awoke to the sound of Dan vomiting and cursing morning sickness before walking over tiredly.

"Morning love, did you have a nice night?" He asked, Dan rubbed his temples and smiled softly.

" Yeah, I was just looking up some stuff, I was thinking we could do the nursery Winnie the Pooh themed. We'll use my room, and repaint it blue with clods ot something like that." Said Dan, Phil smiled and nodded. He listened as Dan continued on talking about his plans for the nursery, with a lot of enthusiasm and honestly he looked so adorable. Dan made a small surprised gasp, when Phil kissed his lips before pulling away.

" What was that about?" Asked Dan with a small chuckle.

"Nothing, I just love you is all...I'll call PJ and Chris over and we'll move your stuff out so we can move baby stuff in. Where are we going to keep it though?" Asked Phil curiously, Dan knitted his brow before looking at Phil.

" Do you think we should move? I mean we only have your room, my room, and the office...I was thinking we could move my stuff over to some form of guest room...if we had one." Said Dan, "But I mean..I know how much you like this flat and all."

" I think moving's a great idea, besides..I really don't trust you around all these stairs, considering how clumsy you are." Said Phil, Dan furrowed his brow and looked at Phil curiously. What did he mean by that? He knew that he was clumsy but really? Phil noticed Dan's look and cleared his throat, immediately excusing himself to go make breakfast. Dan sighed, and sat down on the table. Phil texted Louise, about what happened and she immediately texted Phil back.

_' Phil, you can't just tell a pregnant person something like that! People who're pregnant are full of hormones and sometimes its like treading through eggshells with them. take it from someone whose been there.' _

Phil groaned and sighed as he made breakfast and returned to see Dan on the couch.

"Hey bear, um...what I said earlier..I didn't mean it the way it sounded...it's just, with all these stairs I don't want you to fall and for something to happen to you or the baby.' Said Phil, Dan sighed, and looked up at Phil with a soft smile and patted the spot next to him which he immediately took.

" I know, I shouldn't have gotten so offended... I'm sorry too." Said Dan, as he wrapped his arms around Phil who hugged him back. He definitely was going to have to ask his mother and Louise for lots of help. This was their first pregnancy, and he wanted to make it as good and comfortable for Dan as possible. he gently placed a hand on Dan's stomach.

" Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Asked Dan curiously.

"As long as it's healthy, I'm ok with whichever one...why?" Asked Phil, Dan shrugged.

" Your brother's fiance, said he was hoping for a boy and I was just curious." He replied, Phil gave a small nod as Dan kept on talking about how he cousins were going to be friends, and how cool it was that Martin was having a baby the same time Phil was. The thing was, he loved his brother really..but sometimes, just sometimes he was a little bit bitter that Martin was better at everything than he was. Martin was better looking, he was athletic, he had talent. Dan gently took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Guess we're just offending each other a lot today, sorry " Said Dan softly, he'd forgotten how insecure Phil was when the subject of his brother came up and felt guilty for making him feel bad.

"Yeah, no its fine. Lets just drop it." Said Phil, Dan nodded and hugged Phil tightly.

" If it helps any, I love you and there's no one I'd rather be with and have a child with than you." Said Dan, Phil smiled softly as Dan rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled and got the laptop, so they could look for houses or flats with enough space for their growing family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter of And Baby Makes Three, so far the only Phan story with little to no drama XD, ok here we go. The next chapter will involve a small timeskip XD**

* * *

After looking at houses, and deciding on a few Dan showed Phil a lot of the sites he'd found and a few things he liked for the baby. Phil smiled and nodded, adding his input and selecting a few things he thought were adorable as well. Such as a blue onesie with little lions on it, that had really caught his eyes. Then Phil noticed, that most of what they were picking was gender neutral things as they still had yet to know the gender. However, something deep down inside told him it was going to be a little boy, he didn't know if it was because Martin was expecting a boy or what but...he had a feeling they were going to have a boy.

"I was thinking of filming that video everyone wants me to do...the one about carriers." Said Dan, Phil nodded once more.

" Nervous?" Asked Phil softly, Dan groaned and leaned against Phil who chuckled in response. Dan smiled and gave a small shrug i response.

"A little, most people were supportive and I don't mind explaining...though knowing me, it'll probably end up turning into this long deep rant like the Hamster story. I'm kind of annoying like that." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and kissed the top of Dan's head. He knew that Dan was his own harshest critic and he hoped to God that stop. He loved Dan a lot, and h didn't like it that he was so mean to himself.

"I love that about you, among other things Bear, I wouldn't have even bothered talking to you if I didn't love you. You're not annoying...except when you beat me at a video game." He teased, making Dan chuckle as he looked back at Phil and gave him a small kiss. He sighed and laid back on the couch watching tv with Phil, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Answered Phil. "Yes, uh-huh, uh-huh, ok we'll be right over."

"Who was that?" Asked Dan curiously.

"The BBC, apparently they want me down at the radio station to talk." Said Phil, Dan looked at Phil curiously, it was strange that they would only ask Phil instead of the two of them but maybe he was overreacting and over thinking things like usual. Phil kissed him reassuringly and kissed his stomach making Dan chuckle.

"What're you doing?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Kissing you and the baby." Replied Phil simply, making Dan laugh and kiss Phil's forehead.

" The baby isn't fully formed yet Phil, he won't be able to hear you for another few months." He replied, chuckling as Phil immediately placed both of his hands on Dan's stomach and had a mock appalled face.

"Dan, don't say such things!" He exclaimed playfully, before rubbing the belly. " It's ok baby lion, daddy didn't mean it."

Dan smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, before shaking his head as Phil left to go get ready. He looked down at his stomach and smiled affectionately, placing his hands on it and rubbing it. He knew that, it would be weeks before the baby would be formed..but he liked to think maybe he was a tiny but aware. Just a bit, finally once Phil was done, kissed Dan once more before heading out. Dan got up and went to his room, deciding to film the video. After a couple of hours of explaining, he knew he was going to have a lot to edit. He jumped, slightly when he heard a door slam. He stopped, and poked his head out the door to see Phil come back his face was red as were his eyes.

"Phil, are you ok?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Yes...no..." Said Phil, as Dan went over and gently took his hand. Leading him over to the bed and sitting down, he gently rubbed circles on Phil's back comfortingly as Phil began to calm down and tell him what happened.

_Phil had arrived at the office to the BBC, where several people were congratulating him on both his relationship with Dan, and the new baby. He was so happy, as several people were wishing him well, and sending happy thoughts. He entered the office with a small spring in his step, as the producer lifted an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, and Phil dropped his smile._

_"Phil, I've invited you here today because there is something I wanted to discuss with you about the radio show, how do you feel about doing it yourself?" Asked the man, Phil knitted his brow when he remembered that Dan would technically be on Maternity...Paternity leave once the baby was born._

_"Well, it'll be abit weird, but I'm sure I can manage it until Dan recovers." He replied confidently. The man coughed a few times, and shifted in his seat."I meant that, how do you feel about doing the show by yourself...indefinitely, instead of the Dan and Phil show it'll be the Amazingphil show." Said the man, immediately Phil shook his head and felt his blood beginning to boil._

_"What about Dan?" Asked Phil trying to remain calm._

_"Well, its not that we don't like him its just..we cant have someone like that working here." He responded and Phil jumping up. _

_"How dare you, so what if Dan is gay, I am too in case you missed the memo.."He stopped, when the man gave him an odd look and he realized it wasn't because he was gay. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked Phil to do the show by himself...no this was because of something else._

_"It's because he's a carrier isn't it?" Asked Phil. "Well y'know what? It shouldn't matter what Dan is firing him because you don't like something he can't change is wrong. I quit, I'd never want to work for a bigot like you." He replied, before storming off._

"And that's how we lost the radio show." Said Phil solemnly, Dan hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Phil, its ok it wasn't your fault...we'll do other stuff, like start up the Super Amazing Project again or maybe even do more cool and exciting things. Thank you for standing up for me though." Said Dan, Phil sighed and hugged Dan again...he was just glad Dan wasn't angry with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so sorry for the slow update, but I' afraid there won't be very many updates this week as I have massive amounts of homework to do this week, but I promise, I will update oh and I have a few...surprises in store.**

* * *

"This one doesn't have enough outlets, and I really didn't like the wallpaper in the last flat." Said Phil, as several papers were scattered over the coffee table, Dan rolled his eyes with a small smile, as he leaned against Phil. They'd been looking at several flats, and Phil seemed to find a fault with every single one. He knew that Phil was attached to this place, he was too...but honestly, they had to pick one and soon.

"I dunno, I like this one." Said Dan, picking up a random paper, with a floor plan and information about the flat on it. So far, Dan had been more open about the idea of other flats than Phil.

"That one?" Asked Phil, looking at the one Dan had selected, he did have to admit that it was one of the nicer flats they'd seen. It was in a good area, near a good school district, it didn't have too many stairs, there was plenty of room and wi-fi, luckily their shared Youtube partner funds would be allow them to pay for it. He looked to Dan who lifted his eyebrows as if daring him to find a fault in it. And honestly, Phil was trying to find something..anything really. He knew they needed to change but it was hard to...especially since they'd lived in this place for a long time.

Dan smiled encouragingly, when he gave a small moan and rubbed his lower back and his smile turned into a grimace.

"Are you ok?" Said Phil worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine the doctor said that I'd experience back pain from time to time, most carriers do apparantly." Said Dan, as Phil immediately began massaging Dan's lower back. Dan sighed, and relaxed as Phil rubbed his back, he was a little further along, though he still had yet to show. Dr. Mills had said, that because of his body readjusting itself to make it suitable for the growing fetus, he'd experience back pains. She said that, carriers usually experienced them in the beginning of the second trimester due to the baby forming and growing and the male bodies having to adjust to a fetus.

His hips would be next, and that meant he'd experience some pain there as well...coupled with the morning sickness and fatigue and..well...he hoped that the months would fly by...then again, when did anything go as Dan wanted it to? He smiled back at Phil and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you're going to be stuck with a fat,whale, soon." He replied, Phil shook his head and kissed Dan's lips.

" You're not a whale, and you're not fat, you're beautiful no matter what." Said Phil, as he kissed Dan.

"Even when I grow stretch marks?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Those stretch marks will mean that this lion, married a tiger...our baby will be a liger." Said Phil enthusiastically making Dan laugh He smiled at Phil, greatful that he'd marr...he stopped himself and realized that they weren't exactly married yet. He shook his head, and leaned against Phil as the pains slowly began to subside.

"Speaking of our little liger, we'll be going in for an ultrasound soon...are we going to leave it a surprise or do you want to know?" Asked Dan curiously, Phil paused to think about it.

"I kind of want to know to be honest, but whatever you want is fine. "Said Phil, Dan pressed his lips together before looking up at Phil, and nodding.

" Alright, at the ultrasound, we'll see if we're getting a boy or a girl...although...there's something else." Said Dan, setting the paper down, and cuddling up to Phil who immediately wrapped his arms around Dan.

"Being a carrier...it's genetic, I talked to my dad about it and he said that, we did have a relative who was one as well...so...there is a chance that our baby might be a carrier if its a boy." Said Dan, in a soft and almost unsure voice, Phil kissed the top of Dan's head and pressed his hand to Dan's stomach.

" It's fine Bear, I will love our child no matter what, the baby could come out purple with pink Polk-a-dots and I'd still love them to bits. It doesn't matter what they are, its who they are that matters most." Said Phil, Dan sighed in relief, he didn't know why he was expecting anything different from Phil, he should've known that Phil would never stop loving their baby. He smiled, when his smile faded once more, as he felt a huge pain in his lower back.

" Dan, I really think we should see Dr. Mills, I really

don't like seeing you hurt. Don't they have some form of medications for those?" Asked Phil worriedly,

"I'll be ok, let me just go lay down for a bit." Said Dan, with a soft smile, as he got up and headed out of the lounge. Phil sighed, and watched him go...the thing was, Phil hadn't exactly been getting the best night sleep ever either. He sighed, and called the real estate agent, having decided on the flat Dan picked..as well as making a doctor's appointment.

Dan laid down on his bed, his hand instinctively found its way to his stomach.

" It's ok baby, everything's going to be fine...papa and I love you so much." Whispered Dan, as he rubbed his stomach. He hoped that, whatever happened that nothing bad would befall Phil and their child, he'd rather face any and all consequences himself, he winced, as he placed his other hand on his lower back. Dr. Mills told him the pains would be bad, even worse than when a pregnant woman's back ached because it was his bones reforming but..honestly he didn't think they'd be this bad.

"Sh, sh, sh baby, its ok...its ok, everythings fine." He whispered again, the baby couldn't hear hi yet...but he liked to think that the baby did. He sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to get some rest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are at the next chapter where we are at the doctor's office and we get morebiological-ness, and yeah I'm super glad you guys are enjoying the story, and guess what the baby will come in 4-5 chapters so yay XD, ok lets a go!**

* * *

Dan sat on the examination table, while Phil was next to him as Dr. Mills was checking him over and jotting things down in her notes.

"Well so far Dan, I'm seeing nothing out of the ordinary. However I do see a few varicose veins beginning to pop up but those are normal, for someone in this stage of the pregnancy. I recommend walking throughout the day even if its a little, to keep your blood circulating. Now, if you wouldn't mind laying down." Said Dr. Mills, Dan nodded and did so. She lifted his shirt, and felt him, her eyebrows knitting slightly which raised some alarm.

"What is it?" Asked Phil curiously.

" The hips haven't moved much, but I suspect they'll start moving soon. It takes a bit of time with others..although I do feel that your pelvis has started shifting which is quite good. Have you been experiencing lower back pain?" She asked, immediately Dan and Phil nodded.

"Yeah, it comes and goes but it hurts." Dan replied.

" Well, there is a reason for that. The male and female pelvises are similar, yet quite different because the female pelvis is lighter, shallower, wider and has a broader angle between the pubic bones. Over time, generations of evolution made it so that a woman with wider pubic angle and larger diameter in the pelvic canal ensured successful reproduction. In carriers their pelvises are still male and therefore have to reshape and mold themselves, to make way for the growing fetus. This should stop in 3-4 weeks when the pelvis is fully reformed." She explained, and immediately Dan and Phil breathed a sigh of relief grateful it wasn't anything too serious.

"In more good news, now that you're at the beginning of the second trimester this is the end of nausea and vomiting, the end of your fatigue, your appetite will return, and you won't need to urinate as much." She replied.

"That sounds amazing." Said Dan, finally relieved to be done with all of that.

"You will however experience some more back pain in the next two weeks, as your lower back will curve to accommodate the load. I recommend some pre-natal massages to help make you feel a bit better. Taking a warm bath or shower also helps." Said the doctor, Dan groaned slightly, Phil smiled and kissed Dan's forehead making him smile.

" Alright, and thats all." She replied, and Dan and Phil were allowed to leave. Dan looked down at his stomach, that was barely starting to show. He smiled softly, as Phil wrapped a comforting arm around him they stopped when they passed an office and Phil saw the name Dr. Zachary Harness. He paused and tilted his head to the side..Zachery, that was an interesting name.

"Do you know him?" Asked Dan curiously.

"No I just like their name, Zachary Howell...Zachary Lester...Zachary Howell-Lester...I like Howell-Lester better." Said Phil, Dan looked at him curiously.

"Really?" Said Dan, having never really thought of who would take the other's name. He walked thinking about that, when he accidentally bumped someone. The guy immediately turned to see who'd bumped him, when he stopped at the sight of Dan.

"Dan?" Said the guy, in recognition. Dan immediately stopped, and blushed , immediately looking away awkwardly at the sight of his old ex- boyfriend.

"Uh, hey Neal." Said Dan, immediately Neal glomped Dan, and Phil felt the bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth. Who was this guy he wondered? Although, to be fair it could've been a friend of his. He thought...when he noticed the gold band on the other male's hand, and suddenly Phil didn't feel so jealous anymore.

"Hey so um...I heard you were pregnant,...you didn't mention that you could get pregnant." Said Neal, Dan chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

" Yeah, it caught a lot of us by surprise. Um, this is my boyfriend Phil." Said Dan, Neal turned to Phil and gave him a friendly smile as he extended his hand out to him. Though Neal paused for a second, before turning to Dan.

"Wait...boyfriend? you're not married yet, and you're going to start a family together?" Said Neal in confusion.

"Well, er...yes, Phil and I have been dating for a few months and well...it's a long story." Said Dan, the other man nodded though he still looked confused. Phil looked on, a Neal and Dan talked more and were catching up, apparantly he was married with a child and one more on the way which explained why he was here. Still, it made Phil think...why weren't he and Dan married yet? After all, the fans already knew, Dan was pregnant and they were going to start a family together so, not to mention they loved each other more than anything...so why weren't they?

Finally Neal left and Phil, wrapped an arm around Dan's waist.

"Y'know I got jealous for a second there, until I saw the ring." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and nuzzled up to Phil.

" Well, not to worry Phil, I love you and nothing will ever change that. He was my ex- boyfriend back in college and we did like each other..but he'd no Amazingphil." Said Dan, kissing Phil's cheek. Phil smiled and felt his heart beat rapidly, and the blush return to his cheeks. He looked at Dan and kissed him...he was going to do it. He'd decided...he was going to ask Dan to marry him. But how should he go about it he wondered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so on this the day of my daughter's wedding I bring to you a new chapter (cookies to you if you got m reference XD, but yeh this is the proposal and I hope you like it bye XD**

* * *

Over the next few days, Phil had been acting odd to say the least. He'd been by himself, jotting things down and talking on the phone a lot more, it sounded like he was planning on surprising someone with..something, from the times Dan overheard. Then there were the times, Phil would go out late at night, and not come back until much, much later and..that worried Dan. Another thing that had changed, was that...Phil didn't fill him in on whatever he was planning. And he didn't like it..ever since they'd known each other the tw of them had been Dan and Phil , Phil and Dan. The two Youtubers who had their own separate and unique channels, yet came in a pair, one simply did not have one without the other.

So why was he being secretive all of a sudden? He didn't know, still he tried to remain happy..stress wasn't good for the baby after all. He lightly rubbed his tummy and smiled softly at it. He needed someone to talk to, or else he felt like he was going to explode with all of these feelings he had.

He called up PJ, and after making sure that he wasn't busy told him he'd needed to go over to his place for advice. Phil was gone, so Dan left a note telling him where he was going. After taking the train ride, there he was sat at PJ 's apartment telling him everything about what was going on.

" And...I trust Phil, I really really do but...honestly. There are moments I start to...to doubt." Said Dan softly, as he looked down at his hands feeling ashamed. PJ, gently reached over and took his hands in his.

" Have you tried talking to him Dan? Not accusing him, just...asking him what's going on? I know that right now, you're feeling all these things, and your brain is making you think bad things but..maybe its nothing bad. Maybe its something good." Said PJ, Dan scoffed slightly, and looked up at PJ.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"I dunno." Said PJ hastily, which caught Dan by surprise. " Look, just..talk to him, ok? Who knows, you might thank me for it."

Dan sighed, and shrugged his shoulders deciding to just go with what PJ said...but what if he's just saying these things because Phil's his best friend? After all, PJ has more reason to protect Phil than you, they've been friends longer and clearly, PJ wanted Phil to be happy. Said a voice in his mind, which honestly brought Dan's mood down, he sighed and after thankiing PJ headed off. Instead of going home though, Dan went to take a small walk. He went to the park and sat down, he smiled softly at all of the children playing, and the parents with their babies.

In a few short months, that would be him and...Phil

He looked down at his stomach, Phil loved him and he'd never leave him, he'd never cheat on him...said a voice in his head, and he hoped he was right. He didn't know what h'd do if he was wrong, the younger Youtuber then looked down as his Phone buzzed. It was Phil, telling him to come home as he had something big planned. Well, time to face the music. He thought, as he stood up and after taking the train ride and taxi he was home. He made his way up to the flat, and stopped when he opened the door and saw a bouquet of white flowers, chocolates, and a bear at the door.

He chuckled, and placed them up, before heading up the stairs and seeing an empty basket, with a note on the ball telling him to put the presents inside it. Immediately Dan did so, and looked around wondering if something was supposed to happen. He looked up, as he heard a soft piano melody, and smelled something nice coming from the direction of the lounge. Curious, he went over, and saw Phil in a tuxedo, blushing beat red.

"Phil? What's going on?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Um, I made dinner...it's on the table, I made your favorite, and even picked out your favorite movie 'Moulin Rouge. I searched everywhere for the DVD, you have no idea. And, um...well..."Said Phil, nervously before clearing his throat and looking to Dan who stood there in shock.

"Dan, we've known each other for five years now, but it feels like I've known you much, much longer than that. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I am so thankful that you found me and that I found you...sometimes I look at you, and I wonder how I ever got so lucky to have someone like you in my life. We've seen each other at our worst and at our best, been there for each other in sickness and in health, s-so why not make it offical?" Said Phil, and immediately Dan was left speechless as Phil came over and took his hand. Tears began to whell up in his eyes, as Phil continued.

"I know there's no such thing as love at first sight, but you've made me believe there is, you've made me believe in true love. When I'm with you, I feel like we can do anything together. I'd do anything to make you happy, and make sure you never lose your smile...you filled up, a hole that I never knew I had, you...you're the most important person in my life, It's kind of hard to list all of the things I love about you honestly. I love your bravery, how you're not afraid to stand up for what you think is right, and how you protect those you love with everything you have. I love how you're so silly, how you think Microwave is an onomatopoeia, how you can make anyone smile, and your puns and jokes, I love how you're so kind, you're compassionate and cheer everyone on, and...I love how beautiful you are. From your eyes, to your lips, to your smile and...and...Dan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..will you marry me?" Asked Phil.

By this point, Dan was in tears, he sniffed and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Phil tightly. All the doubts vanished, only to be replaced by guilt...but mostly happiness. Phil, the love of his life, had just proposed to him. He chuckled, and kissed Phil before nuzzling up to him and nodded as Phil breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Phil tightly.

"I love you Phil." He whispered.

"I love you too Bear." Said Phil.


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so yay here we are with the next chapter and we're going to be having a small little twist, which I hope you'll like so yeah..here it is XD**

* * *

After dinner, Dan laid next to Phil, having instagrammed and tweeted the a picture of the ring on his finger. Everyone was ecstatic sending their congratulations and heartfelt comments, he twisted it a few times, and smiled as Phil had his arms wrapped around him. He couldn't believe it, infact he was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would wake up to find everything was nothing but a dream. He shuddered at the thought, he looked back to Phil, who was asleep his chest rising up and down. Dan, kissed his cheek and smiled softly at him.

He didn't know when the date was, they hadn't picked one yet but they decided to wait a bit until everything was handled before deciding anything. So long, he looked at Phil through that screen, alone in his room thinking what it would be like to be his best friend..never did he dream that one day, he would marry that man and raise a family with him. Never did he dream that with a click of a button, he would find the person he wanted to spend everday of his life with. It just fell into place, and honestly he couldn't be happier.

He closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to Phil, when Phil let out a small whimper. Dan knitted his brow and looked up, as Phil mumbled something, and whimpered yet again, immediately Dan placed a hand on Phil's arm and shook him lightly.

"Phil, Phil wake up, Phil!" Exclaimed Dan, when Phil woke up in a cold sweat, he sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Phil looked around the room, having had the nightmare again...the one about finding Dan bleeding on the kitchen floor, he sighed and sniffed as he stared up at the ceiling. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, in a tight hug. Phil shifted lower, so that his ear was pressed against Dan's chest and he could feel Dan's heartbeat.

" What happened Phil?" Asked Dan softly, as he hugged Phil and kissed the top of his head.

" I keep having this horrible dream, I wake up and you're not there and..and when I go to find you..you're dead..on the floor and...I can't stop it. I can't save you, I just...I can't protect you, and I'm such a horrible fiancee...I'm supposed to protect you and take care of you, both of you. I can't even do that..." He replied, as his voice cracked as he explained this to Dan.

"Phil listen, you are the best fiance in the world, if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't even be here right now. You saved me in so many ways, you're brave, the bravest person ever because you're not afraid to stand up for whats right, you're not afraid to share your opinions, controversial as they may be...but you're also considerate of other people's feelings too...you're creative, always coming up with fun games to play when people are bored, you have this mind full of ideas that you're so excited about. You're a happy guy, who wants to make everyone smile and brighten up their lives with your videos...you know just what to do to make anyone happy. That nightmare, its a lie...and I don't want you to believe it for one second longer...ok?" Said Dan, before kissing Phil's forehead.

Phil sighed, feeling a weight lift off of him, he looked into Dan's brown eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me, that you won't-" He stopped when Dan kissed his lips.

"I'd never leave you, ever, you're my whole world...like I said before, you're the person next to me in my life." Said Dan, Phil hugged Dan and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling when he realized something.

"Destiny."

"What?" Said Dan curiously.

"I've always liked that name, Destiny Howell Lester for a girl and Zachary Howell Lester for a boy...You can pick the middle names, since I picked the first names." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and shook his head.

" No, one name is enough...those are perfect names," Said Dan, before closing his eyes. Phil looked up to see Dan was asleep, he gently placed his hands on his stomach and smiled fondly.

"Hey Little Lion, we picked out names for you...whatever you're going to be and we hope you like them...I'm papa, Daddy's asleep, I just woke up from a nightmare. Don't worry though little lion, everything's fine...hopefully you won't have any nightmares once you're here, hopefully you always have sweet dreams. Little Lion, I don't know if you can hear me or if you can understand me but...I love you, daddy and I, we love you with all our hearts. Life hasn't been kind to either of us, and we hope that you have it easier than we did...we're going to shower you with love and attention, but I hope you forgive us if we have to be harsh and say no at times. We're going to protect you, but let you make your own mistakes...we will listen to you, and try to guide you on the right path as best as we can...I love you little Lion." Whispered Phil, as he lightly rubbed Dan's belly before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Phil woke up, and saw that Dan was still there asleep. He smiled and kissed Dan lightly, when Dan groaned and turned over so that his back was facing Phil.

"Phil, can you rub my back please, it hurts." Said Dan weakly, Phil nodded and immediately began doing so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of ABMT and guess what? we get to find out the gender of the baby this chapter yay XD, so yeah I hope you like it **

* * *

Dan smiled and gave a small chuckle as Phil was lightly massaging his back, and edging ever lower and lower. He looked back at Phil, who wrapped his arms around him, and nuzzled his face in the crook of Dan's neck.

"I love you bear." Said Phil, as Dan gently placed his hands over Phil's.

"I love you too Phil." Said Dan, when Phil kissed Dan's cheek and nuzzled him once more before letting go and getting out of the bed. Dan gave a small pout, having been fairlt comfortable cuddling with his now fiance Phil. Phil noticed Dan's pout and chuckled in response.

" What is it Bear?" He asked with a small smile.

"I didn't say you could stop." Said Dan, when Phil chuckled and lightly kissed Dan's soft lips.

" We need food to live Dan, here stay in bed and I'll make you breakfast in bed ok?" Said Phil, Dan chuckled and nodded as he kissed Phil and laid under the covers rubbing his belly. One more week, and they'd finally get to see just what the baby was...he didn't have a preference really, he just wanted the baby to be healthy.

Phil whistled as he made pancakes and cracked a few eggs, he wanted this to go along smoothly. He looked up, when his phone buzzed, he saw it was a text from PJ telling him to check Twitter. Phil knitted his brown, and did so and saw that there were literally ll of these tweets, telling him about these awful tweets. He replied, that he had no idea what anyone was going on about, when his jaw dropped at a few tweets someone sent him. They were screenshots of these other tweets, that were all talking about how much of a freak Dan was, how he was only doing this so he'd have Phil to himself and how selfish he was being, a few in particular really disgusted him, making lewd comments towards Dan, one even wondering what you would see if you cut him open.

Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists, having never felt more disgusted and angry.

"Phil?" Said Dan, at the doorway. " PJ texted and said I should check on you, did something happen?"

"Its nothing bear, just some people being idiots is all." He replied calmly, as he went back to making breakfast. Dan looked at Phil, who was a horrible liar. He went over and lightly cupped Phil's face, and caused him to look at Dan. Phil sighed, and shook his head not really wanting to tell Dan, this would only cripple his already low self esteem.

"I keep telling you to ignore them Phil, their just people wanting to be drama llamas for the sake of drama. Their words don't matter, "He replied, Phil sighed and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan held him tightly, he had no idea what happened to make Phil act this way, but he was going to make him feel better somehow.

"Here, why don't you go to the lounge or head back up to bed and I'll finish breakfast. you deserve some rest." Said Dan, before kissing Phil.

"So do you love." Said Phil, Dan shook his head and kissed Phil once more.

"I'll be ok Phil." Said Dan, wondering why Phil was acting this way...had he had another nightmare? But surely after their talk last night he wouldn't have had anything to worry about. No...there was something else troubling, he went to the Lounge deciding to give Phil some pace as he looked really angry, and didn't want to push him...when he saw Phil's phone on the table currently on the Twitter App. He looked and his jaw dropped at all the messages, and tweets people had sent.

He set the phone down and went back to the kitchen, immediately wrapping his arms around Phil.

" Dan?" Said Phil, as Dan buried his face in the fabric of Phil's shirt.

"I saw the tweets, Phil their just people who don't matter, don't let it get to you." Said Dan, Phil turned around, and hugged Dan back, and sighed wishing Dan hadn't seen it. He sniffed and shook his head.

"They said some really awful things Dan, and I mean they..it was so disgusting and it bothers me." Said Phil, Dan nodded and held Phil.

"I know it does, it bothers me too..but there will always be people who think things like that, it doesn't make it right but its true. In the end they don't matter, ok? " Said Dan, Phil nodded when they both stopped as Phil felt something kick...they looked down, and smiled, as the baby kicked again. Phil chuckled, and bent down, kissing Dan's stomach.

"Do you think so too?" Said Phil with a small chuckle, Dan smiled and gently ran a hand through Phil's hair. The couple decided to just stay inside, laying together although Phil did send out a slight tweet, that thanked the real fans for sticking by them and supporting them. As well as defending Dan from the other people, his other hand still on Dan's stomach.

Finally, the week passed and here they were in the doctor's office with Dan on the bed, taking the sonogram and having seen the baby's head, and other features. When slowly, Dr. Mills panned it downwards, and turned to Dan and Phil. Phil was grasping Dan's hand firmly, he felt his eyes whelling up with tears as he looked at his little baby on the screen. He could see some features already like Dan's nose and his cheeks. He kissed Dan's hand and smiled at him, as he turned to Phil, his eyes also were red.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, final update 'And Baby Makes three' new chapter coming up, I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Dan laid on the couch watching tv, as he rubbed his stomach lightly. They were going to have a little girl of their own soon, he smiled softly and looked up as Phil entered having finished with the liveshow. The lounge looked so empty, without the little plushies and knick knacks they had, but soon they'd be in another fully furnished apartment. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil, who hugged him and lightly kissed Phil.

"I thought of a date, why not have it on the anniversary of when we first met?" Said Phil.

"What like met in real life or when we met met?" Asked Dan curiously, they'd met and started talking in August, but hadn't met face to face until October. Phil paused for a second, both dates were equally important, and held great significance to both of them. Still, they could only pick one...he thought, before looking over at Dan curiously.

"What do you think Bear?" He asked, Dan thought about it for a few moments, he would've loved to do it in October...then he remembered that Anthony and Kalel were having their wedding in October too. He really didn't want to be that person, so he cleared his throat and said August.

"Ok, any reason why though?" Asked Phil. Immediately Dan avoided his gaze in embarrassment and sighed.

" Anthony and Kalel are having theirs in October, and I don't want to be rude and have it in the same month." Said Dan, Phil chuckled and shook his head before kissing Dan's forehead.

"Dan its not rude at all to have our wedding in the same month as theirs, besides their getting married next year...unless you wanted to wait a year." Said Phil, Dan leaned in closer to Phil, he wanted to marry Phil soon but, a proper wedding took planning, and care...he nodded and looked up at Phil.

"Yeah, I do...besides, this way, little Destiny can be at the wedding." Said Dan with a small chuckle as he rubbed his belly.

"Wait...won't that mean she was born out of wedlock?" Said Phil, Dan knitted his brow wondering why Phil sounded worried about it. He knew Phil would love their daughter no matter what, but he was still concerned about that.

"There's nothing wrong with that Phil, I mean I know my grandma won't approve but really, there's nothing wrong with our baby being born out of wedlock. We're still together, we love each other, and we are getting married...we're just doing it after the baby is born." Said Dan reassuringly, Phil sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Bear, I know you're probably getting tired of me constantly getting worked up and worrying over every little thing. It's just that...I'm afraid of what people will say, I mean not only are you a carrier, but we had a baby out of Wedlock and-" Phil was interrupted, by Dan kissing him.

"Phil, it doesn't matter what other people say...wedlock or not, this baby is still ours, carrier or not...I'm still yours. I love you Phil, and nothing anyone says is ever going to change that, besides its ok to need some reassurance every once in a while." Said Dan comfortingly, Phil sighed and nodded as he hugged Dan close to him and rubbed his belly.

" I'm thinking Black, white and gold would be good colors...the guys can wear, black suites white, shirts and gold ties. Whilst, the ...bride...grooms...um...groomsmaids, can wear gold dresses with black ribbons and a white one for the maid of honor. "Said Dan, as he also began to rub his belly.

"Who is going to be your maid of honor?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Louise, and for my other grooms maids, I was thinking of Cat, Zoe, Byony, Carrie, your brother's fiance, and Tanya...whose going to be your best man and your groomsmen?" Asked Dan, Phil paused.

" Well, PJ is the best man and on my side I'll have Martin, Chris, Wirrow, Jim, Alfie, and Matt...wait does this mean you're the one walking down the aisle?" Asked Phil, Dan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you proposed so you should be at the altar...what cake should we have?" Asked Dan curiously.

"I've always wanted to try a rainbow cake, like it'll be rainbow but with white frosting." Said Phil, Dan smiled and nodded and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the wedding. Still, there was one question, that randomly popped into his mind, that Phil wasn't really sure about.

"What about Charlie?" He asked.

"Charlie's invited Phil, why d-" He stopped, when he saw a look in Phil's eyes that meant he didn't mean Charlieissocoollike. Immediately, he sat up and looked at Phil curiously.

" Phil, I really don't feel comfortable inviting him, besides he's your ex isn't that kind of a dick move inviting your ex to your wedding? I mean, that would be like me inviting an ex girlfriend of mine. " He replied, Phil nodded. He knew that, Charlie and Dan had a ...complicated and turbulent history together. Charlie was still his friend, and had been one of his oldest friends ever since he first started Youtube.

" Yeah, but Dan...I mean, what happened before...he's not that bad and I know you both can't see eye to eye, but he's still my friend." Said Phil, Dan sighed, as he looked at Phil, he didn't like this one bit, but he saw how much it meant to Phil, to have him there, considering they had been friends...he sighed.

" I'll think about it." Said Dan softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, bit of an update Frenzy, in this chapter, and this chapter is going to provoke Pheels, just to warn you...so yeah and yes, there will be a wedding chapter XD**

* * *

The next day, Dan sat at Starbucks, he knew he wasn't allowed caffeine since he was pregnant which was why he was just having a pastry. He'd been thinking about what Phil said all night, the thing was Charlie was Phil's friend...they'd remained so, after they'd broken up but...well...sometime after, Charlie had just started being really rude to him, and saying some pretty weird stuff. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He'd told Phil that he was going to run a few errands, and that he'd be back later. He wanted things to be different...wanted to change, for Phil's sake. Which was why in reality, he'd invited Charlie to have a small talk.

Admittedly, probably not the best idea but...it was better than nothing.

He looked up, as Charlie came and sat across from him.

" Dan"

"Charlie...so, how've you been?" Said Dan awkwardly.

" Good, so, how's life been now that you and Phil are done hiding? How about your fans? Y'know, the ones I interact with more than you do?" He replied. Dan took a deep breath and sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"Everything's fine." Said Dan, Charlie narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Really? So, why're we here then Dan? Is there trouble in Phan paradise...is it because he's getting cold feet?" Said Charlie, his eyes going down to Dan's stomach, Immediately Dan placed a protective arm over it. As if he were shielding his baby from Charlie's words, he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No I um... I came and invited you here, because I want to make peace...ok, I mean...we did used to be friends once Charlie, can we go back to being friends? I don't want us to be fighting anymore, Phil um...he wants to invite you to the wedding...and..."

"And that's why you want us to make peace? Not because you're sorry, not because you actually want to be friends, but because Phil made you." Said Charlie, before scoffing at Dan and shaking his head. "Guess somethings never change, y'know Dan, you're still a selfish asshole."

"I'm a selfish asshole?" Said Dan, Charlie nodded and narrowed hi eyes as he looked at Dan.

"You don't deserve Phil, you never did. This, is just another way of roping him in, thats what you did once and then you pushed him away, when the fans started annoying you. The same fans who're the reason you're such a famous Youtuber in the first place, you come here acting all self-righteous but really...you're just a scum. I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby, or Phil...but I do hope something happens to you, I hope that once that baby is born you leave Phil. Because he deserves much better than you." Said Charlie, before leaving. Dan sat there, in shock and unable to find a proper response.

He looked down at his stomach, and lightly rubbed it...what if Charlie was right? Phil deserved much better than him, he always had. He sighed, and shook his head, trying his hardest not to let Charlie's words get to him. He sighed and headed back to the flat. He walked in, and Phil was no where to be found though he did leave a note saying he'd gone to pick something up. He sighed, and went upstairs to his room as several thoughts were rushing in and out of his head. He sighed, and held his head, trying to push back Charlie's words in the back of his mind, maybe he was right...no..he wasn't..yes he was..no...yes..no...yes, and on it went, until it made Dan's head hurt. It honestly felt like a battering ram was hitting him repeatedly.

He tried to take his own advice he'd given Phil about the tweets, that it didn't matter what they said...he was going to marry Phil, they loved each other and that was good enough for him. He sighed, and laid down on the bed...he felt like massive hypocrite, telling Phil to brush off the comments and here he was, wallowing in self pity about something Charlie said...but the thing was, what Charlie said was true...he wasn't good enough for Phil, Phil deserved better than him...both Phil and their baby. Immediately, the baby kicked, he looked down and smiled softly at his belly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, when he heard the door close, and footsteps coming up, he got up and sighed trying to pull himself together before heading to the lounge. He stopped, and tried not to laugh, at all of the baby clothes, Phil was surrounded by. There were various dresses, in various colors, patterns, and material, there were hats, mittens, shoes, and blankets.

"What happened here?" Said Dan curiously.

"Our grandparents, our mums apparantly told them, and so they sent us all of these for their great-grand daughter." Said Phil with a huge smile. Dan smiled, as Phil was showing him his absolute favorite ones, and was gushing over how cute they all were.

"Oh, and they sent other stuff too, and I called PJ and -

Dan nodded trying to listen to what Phil was saying, when his head started pounding really badly.

"Hey um...Phil, I'm going to take a small nap." Said Dan, Phil immediately, placed a hand on Dan's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Said Phil worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I just...have a lot on my mind right now, I just need to lay down for a bit." Said Dan, with a small smile. Immediately Phil knew something was wrong.

" Dan, what happened?" He asked worriedly. Dan shook his head, and kissed Phil,

"Nothing love, I'm just going to take a quick nap, would you mind making lunch?" He asked, Phil nodded though, he didn't really believe Dan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so this is Phil, standing up for Dan yet again against Charlie, and don't worry there will be tons of Phan fluff after this I promise XD**

* * *

Phil immediately went to the room, and saw Dan asleep on the bed. He wondered just what had happened today, considering Dan had been just fine that morning...he recalled what Dan did, and how he'd found the texts. So maybe, Dan wouldn't mind if Phil, went and did the same thing...just out of concern for his well being of course. He went to Dan's phone, and looked through his texts to see that he'd texted Charlie about a meet up. Immediately, something didn't sit right with Phil. Why would Dan meet up with Charlie of all people? Then he remembered his and Dan's talk the night before, and guilt overcame Phil. He set Dan's phone back down, and texted Charlie on his phone, to meet him at a nearby park.

Something happened, to make Dan feel that way, and Phil wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Phil."

"Charlie, look...I know you met up with Dan, and he didn't seem like himself when he came home...what happened?" Asked Phil, wanting to get to the point. Charlie chuckled, and looked up at Phil with his dark eyes that honestly made Phil feel like they were judging him...that had been what he'd felt beforehand when they'd first started dating.

" Love how you assume I automatically did something Phil, poor precious Dan's feelings got hurt, which means he needs to be coddled right? Jeez, let him fight his own battles, he needs to learn to take care of himself instead of relying on you all the time." Said Charlie spitefully.

" Believe it or not Charlie, he actually didn't tell me about you. I found out because I looked through his phone, he wasn't going to tell me anything. Dan does fight his own battles, and he doesn't depend on me all the time...maybe in the beginning, when Dan hated himself he did. Now things have changed, Dan's not the person he used to be anymore." Said Phil defensively, Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dan has you brainwashed, or is it because you feel obligated to...I mean, since you knocked him up and all?" Said Charlie, and it took all of Phil's willpower not to smack him in the face.

"No, I'm with Dan because I love him, not out of obligation or because I "knocked him up" I love him...a lot...now tell me what you said, or I will not be happy." Said Phil, narrowing his eyes.

"He said you wanted to invite me to the wedding and that he wanted to put the past behind us, honestly he was only saying that because you probably made him say it." Said Charlie non chalantly, Phil's eyebrows raised...he hadn't known that. He shook his head and glared at Charlie.

"Actually, I didn't make him say anything, I had no idea he'd even seen you remember?" Said Phil through gritted teeth.

" Huh, well...I told him the truth, that he was a piece of scum who didn't deserve you and who honestly never has. Things were going along smoothly, before you brought him into our lives Phil." Said Charlie, Phil shook his head and tried to keep calm.

"What did Dan do to you?" Asked Phil in exhasperation, when Charlie stood up and stood across from Phil and glared at him.

" He took you away from me, this stupid, little, fanboy came into our lives and stole you away from me, then he has the fucking gall to deny your relationship ever existed, he's unappreciative of his fans and everything thats ever happened to him. Y'know what I think? I think, he should've fucking killed himself, back when he hated himself! " Exclaimed Charlie. Phil immediately punched him in the face.

"You don't ever, and I mean ever say that someone should've killed themselves. That is fucking disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself, no one deserves to lose their life, and wishing that on someone is horrible. Dan didn't steal me away, and he doesn't deserve to have you say those awful things about him. Our relationship was already cracking ok, Dan just happened to arrive when it was getting worse. "He explained, Charlie glared at Phil.

" Oh really? So our relationship was getting worse and he happened to come at the time? Do you know, how fucking mental that sounds? Just admit it Phil, you wanted Dan more...you wanted that genetic freak, who should've told you he could get pregnant. He hurts you, just like you fucking hurt me." He replied, before walking away, in a huff. Phil turned and headed back to the flat. He couldn't believe that Charlie had said those awful things about Dan. He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

He sighed, and entered the flat, when he heard Dan talking upstairs. Immediately, he went up and saw Dan in the lounge on his phone.

"No yeah, thanks again grandma, Phil and I really appreciate it. My favorite, honestly, is this white shirt with Winnie the Pooh on it, she'll look adorable in it." Said Dan, as he held up the shirt and gave a small chuckle. He looked up, when he saw Phil and smiled at him, before turning back to the clothes.

" Ok, thanks, love you bye."

He hung up, and was immediately greeted with a hug from Phil who hugged him tightly.

"Woah, are you ok?" Said Dan teasingly.

"What? Yeah I just missed you is all Bear...both of you." Said Phil, as he bent down and kissed Dan's stomach. Dan smiled and kissed Phil back.

" I missed you too, I woke up a little while ago and ate the sandwich you left, which was amazing by the way. Then my grandma called, and was asking if we got the package and which clothes were my favorite, whens the baby due, all that fun stuff. I told her about the wedding, and she said she wanted to plan it, but I told her we were planning it, and then she gave me tips..all that fun stuff." Said Dan, Phil chuckled and sat down next to Dan.

"So where did you go?" Asked Dan curiously.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, here is the next chapter of And Baby Makes Three, which I hope you like and is filled with fun Phan fluffy cuteness**

* * *

"I uh...I...I can't lie to you." Said Phil, with a small sigh. If they were going to make this marriage work, then they needed to start being honest with each other...starting now. Dan knitted his brow and held his hand, wondering what happened.

"I..I waned to know why you were upset, and I knew you weren't going to tell me so I...looked through your phone, thinking you'd seen some tweets, when I saw you'd texted Charlie and met up with him. So, I met up with Charlie, and well..I confronted him about it...I don't want to invite him to the wedding anymore." He replied, and immediately Dan was left speechless.

"Wait...what? W...Ok, Phil why would look through my phone and then meet up with Charlie I..I told you I was fine." Said Dan, when Phil immediately stood up.

"No you weren't Dan, I know when something's wrong with you, and something was wrong with you ok...and I knew you wouldn't tell me, so thats why I didn't!" He exclaimed, Dan immediately stood up as well the two looking at each other. Clearly not happy, though Dan had to admit, that Phil had a point and he really couldn't be angry, since he'd done the same thing with the twitter messages before. He sighed, and nodded.

"Ok then, so...why don't you want to invite him to the wedding anymore?" Asked Dan curiously.

"I asked what you were talking about, and he told me what happened...then he said some more disgusting stuff and...honestly, I just want to never speak to him again." Said Phil, sitting down on the couch, Dan sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Like what ?" Asked Dan curiously. He sat down next to Phil, and held his hand.

" He said some awful things Bear, things that honestly I don't think I can forgive him for...and...he's wrong, about them , like how you don't deserve me. You do, I love you Dan, you and our baby mean the world to me, so please don't believe him. You're my best friend, the man I love, and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly at him.

"I love you too...and honestly, what Charlie said, it doesn't bother me that much anymore. "Said Dan reassuringly.

"Are you sure Bear?" Said Phil curiously.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Said Dan, smiling softly and kissing him on the lips. He stood up, and picked out, a small little onesie, with a tiny lion on it. "I think this one's perfect to bring her home in, don't you?"

Phil chuckled and nodded, with a small smile.

"It's perfect, so how far along are you now?" Asked Phil curiously, as Dan groaned and rubbed his now growing belly.

"Four months, and now heading into the fifth one, honestly I want this baby to come soon Phil. "Said Dan, with a small chuckle. Phil smiled, when he knitted his brow curiously.

"Um Dan...where is the baby going to come out?" Asked Phil curiously, Dan's eyes widened, he'd never really thought of that, where was the baby going to come out...surely she wouldn't be coming out of his butt..literally right? Well, babies came out of vaginas...but he didn't have one. So...c-section then?

"C- section I'm guessing." Said Dan,

"C-section, is that where they cut you open and take out the baby that way?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and immediately Phil grew faint and had a very worried and terrified look on his face trying to imagine it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted. Dan immediately shook his shoulder.

"Phil!, Phil wake up!" Exclaimed Dan, Phil groaned and woke up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and Phil immediately hugged Dan.

"I don't want them cutting you open." Said Phil defensively, making Dan chuckle in amusement.

"They have to get the baby out somehow Phil, besides I'll be fine I've had surgeries done before remember? I had my appendix removed, and there was that time back in Uni. "He replied nonchalantly, Phil sighed and nodded recalling that time before. Dan kissed him softly. Phil sighed, and nodded as he leaned against Dan...maybe he was right, maybe Phil was worrying far too much.

"I also made the list of people to invite." Said Dan, Phil lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Our families obviously...then all of our Youtube friends, and I was thinking Darcy could be the flower girl." Said Dan, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Is your brother going to be the ring bearer?" Asked Phil curiously, Dan's smile quickly faded and he looked down.

" I don't even know if he wants to come, I mean...ever since what happened, our relationship hasn't been the best in the world...and, if he doesn't want to come I won't blame him." Said Dan softly, though he hoped that his brother would come, because he wanted to, and not just because their parents would make him. Still, there would be Youtubers there, many of whom were also vloggers.

"I'm thinking we should ban vlogging the actual ceremony, but permit vlogging at the reception party." Said Dan, Phil nodded in agreement.

" We should probably tell everyone that, we've selected to be our groomsmaids and groomsmen though, so we can get the dresses and tuxedos in advance...at least I think so." Said Phil, Dan nodded and the two went down their contacts list, telling the people they'd selected about the news.

"Right, Carrie I...well..actually..um, well if you want to I...um...ok, ok I'll tell the others." Said Dan, before hanging up. He sighed and looked at Phil.

"Guess whose going groomsmaid dress shopping tomorrow." Said Dan, Phil chuckled and leaned his head against Dan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Guys, so guess what the Baby's coming soon! Yay! In the meantime, have fun with this chapter where basically we have Dan and the lovely groomsmaids dress shopping and later some more Phan fluff. **

* * *

Dan was so glad he'd called his mother and Martin's fiance to help him, honestly he was overwhelmed with all of the dresses and wanting then to fit with what he saw, while still trying to listen to their suggestions. He was also, trying his best to accommodate his friends, who found this dress flattering while another friend found another dress flattering and suddenly there were tons of gold gowns.

"I like this one, " Said Carrie, holding up a gold cocktail dress.

"Carrie, that doesn't seem suitable for a wedding. What about this one?" Said Bryony, holding out another dress as Zoe walked out of the changing room to Louise.

"Can you zip me up chummy?" She asked, Louise immediately did so. Once she did, Zoe looked in the mirror, at the dress that, she thought would fit her perfectly, but hung down and didn't flatter her figure at all. Dan looked at all the dresses they'd picked, while his friends all looked incredibly beautiful in whatever dresses they picked. He didn't think a lot of them...fit...or maybe that was a combination of pregnancy hormones and bride...groomzilla rearing its ugly head.

"Ok, what do you think of this one?" Asked Cat, as she went over to Dan and twirled around. It was a simple gold slip dress, and honestly it looked nice on Cat.

"You look beautiful Cat." Said Dan with a small smile, Cat smiled back at him, her eyes going down to his belly. Her hands immediately going to there.

"When's she due?" Asked Cat curiously.

"February 17th" Said Dan softly, as he rubbed his belly and looked down. When he did so, Cat cast a small glare to one of the sale's people looking at Dan oddly, and gossiping with another. Her smile returned, when Dan looked up at her.

" Have you guys thought of a name?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, Phil liked the name Destiny, and I think it's cute honestly...it doesn't even feel real sometimes, that we're going to get married or have a baby." Said Dan, lightly rubbing his belly.

" Well it is, and you're going to be a happy family." She replied confidently, he chuckled and nodded. When they looked up, as Carrie and Bryony, seemed to be getting on each other's nerves and looked about ready to murder each other, so immediately Dan went over and tried to calm them down.

" If it helps dear, when I was picking out the dresses for my wedding I picked them according to the theme of the wedding." Said his mother. Louise nodded, before replying.

"Or sometimes it doesn't always have to be a theme, I know Matt and I made sure to keep it simple but classy and elegant, and fit the color scheme." Said Louise. Dan nodded, fit in with the color scheme..themes...he didn't really have a theme for his wedding honestly. He then noticed, a gold gown that was tight around the bodice with lacy sleeves, it was very reminiscent of Belle's dress, with a few changes here and there. He did know that Phil's favorite Disney princess was Belle, so...why not?

"I think this one, id pretty good..or..um...what do you think?" He asked curiously.

" I like it, it looks beautiful" Said Tanya, as she looked down at the dress. The others nodded, and tried on the dresses.

Across from the shop, Phil was with his groomsmen, each getting fitted for their suits. He sat next to Matt, who was only picking a tie, deciding to use the suit he'd used when he'd gotten married. He smiled softly, as Matt, was holding a sleeping Darcy in his lap. In a few months that would be him and Dan and...he was excited, but nervous as well.

" Can I ask..how do you do it?" Asked Phil curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Matt curiously.

" Be a father..how do you do it, and make it look so easy I mean...you're really good at it, both you and Louise are amazing parents and I was just wond-" He stopped, when Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. He could tell the younger man was nervous about this.

"Phil listen, it's not easy being a parent...it never is, children don't come with a manual or instructions. Especially when it's your first time being a parent, and you're having your first child. You feel, even more nervous and scared..but, from what Louise told me, you were both really good with Darcy. So, I think you can do it...and if you ever need any help, Louise and I are always willing to help." Said Matt, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Said Phil with a small smile.

"Anytime." Said Matt, Darcy yawned and cuddled closer to her daddy making Phil chuckle.

Once they got home, after eating Dinner and going on the internet for a bit Dan and Phil were in bed. They'd be moving into their new flat tomorrow and honestly, they couldn't be happier. Dan groaned softly, and turned to his side, which usually meant he wanted Phil to massage his back.

" Are you still going to have backpains and stuff once the baby comes out? I mean, your bones have to go back to normal...so um.." Said Phil nervously.

"So, I'll be ok Phil. I've experienced backpains thanks to being pregnant, I'm pretty sure I can handle these types too." He replied with a small chuckle. Phil hugged Dan, and lightly peppered his neck with kisses. Dan looked back at him curiously.

"You haven't been having anymore nightmares have you, love?" Asked Dan curiously.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so this is the next chapter of And Baby Makes three, and for clarification, Dan is in his 5th month, so when said the baby is coming soon, it means that there will be a bit of a timeskip, and that it will come soon**

* * *

"No, not anymore." Said Phil, Dan smiled and kissed him once more.

"Good." Said Dan, as he hugged Phil, who hugged him closely as well and the two fell asleep in each other's arms that night. The next day, after eating breakfast, they were in the new flat with Chris and PJ helping to make things and unpack, bring in boxes. Whilst Cat and Sophie were painting the baby's nursery blue, for the sky as they'd be adding the "grass" and Winnie the Pooh character in later. Dan meanwhile was out shopping, for stuffed animals, and random little things to add to the nursery. After being satisfied with his purchase, he made his way back to the flat wincing as a sharp pain hit his hip area.

He recalled Dr. Mills saying the hips would start moving soon, he had no idea it would hurt that much though. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. The Youtuber leaned against a wall, and rubbed his hip. He was aware of the stares he was getting due to his belly, and what he was doing. The thing was though, he honestly did not care...well actually that was a lie. He was starting to get self conscious.

"Disgusting, honestly I didn't think they let them out of brothels" He heard someone say, Dan pretended to be on his phone, as a couple of women were waiting for a taxi.

"I heard that Carriers are some sort of defects, their only good for...fetishists, and dreadful things like that." Said the other woman, Dan looked down at his stomach trying to block them out. It was like how he'd told Phil, they didn't matter...they could say whatever they wanted, it didn't matter...it wasn't true. His family, friends, fans, and most of all Phil supported him. That was all that mattered.

"Hmph, honestly it could at least have the decency to not show it's disgusting face here, I bet the child is going to be all sorts of messed up. Probably going to take after its parent, and be a sex toy." Said the woman, Dan immediately looked up. They could say anything they wanted about him, but saying something about his child was a different matter.

"My daughter is not going to be messed up, she is going to have a happy home with people who love her. She's going to have the best of everything, and is going to grow up to be the best she can be. She's not going to be anything like that, and she's especially not some ignorant bigot who talks badly and judges people like some." Said Dan scathingly, immediately he hailed a taxi and rode the rest of the way back to the flat.

"And done!" Exclaimed Sophie happily, as she and Cat finished placing the characters up on the wall.

"Good for you guys, we're not even done assembling the crib yet!" Exclaimed Chris in exasperation, as he, PJ and Phil were trying to build the crib..so far they had about 30 % of it done which honestly, was not very far. They looked up, as the door slammed and footsteps could be heard.

"Dan's home...um..you guys help, I'll be back." Said Phil, handing the directions to Cat and Sophie before closing the door. He went over to the lounge, where he heard someone crying softly. Dan looked up, and immediately began to dry his tears.

"Phil hey, sorry um...someone I just thought of something yeah, silly right?" Said Dan with a small nervous chuckle. Immediately Dan got the shopping bags.

" I got all sorts of toys and stuff for her to play with, like-" He stopped, when Phil lightly cupped his face and wiped away a tear.

"Bear, what happened?" Asked Phil softly.

"Nothing, just some people being idiots...I know, I'm a hypocrite..especially since I told you to ignore those tweets months ago and..ugh, I'm so stupid I can't do anything right. "Said Dan, Phil shook his head and hugged Dan tightly, he ran a hand through Dan's hair.

" No, you're not stupid...and you do plenty right. You don't deserve whatever they said about you, ok? You're a good person who deserves to be happy more than anything. It hurts more, when someone says something to your face instead of online, because online you can just block and ignore them...you can't do that in real life. " Said Phil, Dan sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry love, I ruin everything...you were probably having a good day and then I came along and ruined it...I'm sorry." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and kissed Dan's forehead.

" No Dan, you didn't ruin anything ok? you and our baby will always come first and foremost. "Said Phil sincerely, Dan smiled softly and nodded. Phil smiled back at him, he'd ask about what exactly these people said later when their friends were gone. He peered into the shopping bag, and chuckled as he pulled out, a small blue llama.

"Really?" He teased, Dan chuckled and shrugged.

" I couldn't resist, and look what else I got." Said Dan, as he pulled out several other plushies, as well as baby books and a few blankets as well. Phil chuckled and smiled at how happy Dan was now, they looked up when the others came out.

"Finished, so glad." Said Chris sitting down next to Dan and immediately pressing his ear lightly against Dan's stomach. "Hello little one, it's your uncle Chris, your fathers are slave drivers."

"Oh shut up Chris." Said Phil lightheartidly, as Chris chuckled and rubbed Dan's belly.

"You ok?" Said PJ, looking to Dan who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Phil." He replied, smiling at Phil, who smiled back at him. They stayed there and talked for the rest of the afternoon, even ordering pizza and playing video games, although Dan really couldn't play as he got stressed out over games much too much. Later, once everyone was gone, Dan went to the nursery and smiled softly as he looked at the room. He looked back, as Phil wrapped his arms around him.

"You alright Bear?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Now I am." Said Dan, as he kissed Phil who kissed him back.

"Um, Bear..can I ask...what did they say?" He asked, Dan sighed and told him everything. As he did, he sniffed and felt the hot tears sting his eyes, it hurt to know that was what people thought of him. Phil shook his head and hugged Dan tightly, and kissed him.

"Well they are wrong ok? Like I said before, you're a good person who deserves to be happy. You're not a "sex toy" like they said, you're a person, who is special, who is beautiful, who is important, who is needed, and wanted. They have absolutely no right to treat you that way, or say those awful things about you and our family. You did the right thing in sticking up for Destiny...but why didn't you stick up for yourself?" He asked. Dan shrugged in response and sighed.

"What good would that have done? They would've said those things about me and Desti. Besides I'm used to hateful comments, it was the comments directed at our baby I got mad at." He replied, and honestly Phil was kind of worried about that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter of And Baby Makes Three,s...yeah, I hope you like it XD and to answer a question, while yes Destiny will have brown hair because genetics wise, Dan's brown hair is more dominant than Phil's ginger hair, she has Phil's blue eyes but doesn't have Heterochromia (one eye being a different color then another) And yes, while Dan's brown eyes are genetically dominant than Phil's blue eyes, there is still a small chance she'd be born with Phil's blue instead of Dan's brown.**

* * *

"But Dan, they still hurt you too...yeah I know you're used to it but you shouldn't be. I don't like seeing you get hurt, so, please speak up..even if it's a little." Said Phil, Dan looked up and he saw the concern in Phil's baby blue eyes. He nodded and lightly kissed Phil's cheek before nestling in next to him. Phil wrapped his arms around him, and rested his cheek on Dan's head. He sighed softly, and lightly rubbed Dan's back.

Dan groaned softly and moved Phil's hands towards his hips. Immediately Phil knitted his brows, and turned to Dan curiously.

"Do they hurt?" He asked curiously.

"Excruciatingly, it feels like someone is playing silly putty with them and it doesn't feel nice." Said Dan with a small wince. Phil nodded and rubbed Dan's hips, he stopped when Dan let out a small pained whimper. Dan placed his hands on his waist and curled up into a ball, he felt like his insides were on fire. Which immediately began to worry Phil. He dialed the hospital, and tried to keep Dan calm.

Dan rubbed his waist, which felt like it was on fire and winced as an intense pain was coursing through his veins. He looked up, and hugged Phil, who was holding him and trying to keep him calm. Dan groaned lightly, as everything went black...the next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital bed. Immediately he feared the worst, he woke up and was greeted by Phil.

"Phil what happened, is the baby ok? we didn't...we..." Said Dan softly, the tears stinging his eyes, hoping that he hadn't lost the baby. Phil hugged Dan and shook his head a small relived smile on his face.

" No, she's fine...you're both fine, thank goodness...Dr. Mills said that one of your hips moved in the wrong way, and was causing some sort of friction that...well...it could've done some major damage to your muscles. Luckily they did a small surgery, and were able to repair the damage." Said Phil, Dan sighed in relief, he was glad it wasn't what he'd thought it was. He sniffed and hugged Phil, who wrapped his arms around him even tighter. He pulled away, when the baby kicked.

Phil chuckled, and lightly kissed Dan's tummy. Dan smiled, and ran a hand through Phil's hair greatful that the baby wasn't hurt in anyway...though he was mentally cursing at his damn hips, trust his body to go and do something like this. Phil climbed into the bed with him, and wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders not wanting to mess with Dan's stitches.

"I was so scared Bear...I thought...I thought this was my nightmare coming true in another way..I thought I was going to lose you two." Said Phil softly, as he recalled how limp Dan had felt in his arms and how worried he'd been wondering if he was ok. Dan shook his head and lightly stroked Phil's cheek as his brown eyes met Phil's blue ones.

"Phil, I love you...and I swear, we're never ever going to leave you." Said Dan reassuringly, Phil sighed and nodded as he and Dan cuddled up to each other. The next day, Dan awoke to find that Phil wasn't there. He sighed, and assumed that Phil had probably gone to change clothes. He lightly rubbed his belly and smiled softly, when someone walked in. He looked up ad saw that it was Charlie.

"Hey." Said Charlie awkwardly.

"Hi." Said Dan. "So...how did you know I was here?"

"We live in the same building..I live a floor above you..which I found out the hard way last night. When sirens woke me up, and this is also the closest hospital to the flat." He explained, Dan nodded and looked down awkwardly. "Is the baby ok?"

"She's fine, thank God."Said Dan, with a small relieved sigh. " Um...do you want to sit?"

"Sure." Said Charlie sitting down next to him, his eyes rested on the belly before looking up at Dan who smiled awkwardly. He remembered what Phil had told him a few days ago and..honestly, he'd been thinking about it a lot before he came.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you, and...I'm sorry I said that I wish you'd killed yourself, when you hated yourself, and all of this crap." He replied, Dan knitted his brow. Charlie had never said anything like that to him, then he remembered what Phil said, and suddenly it made sense why Phil didn't want to invite him or forgive him.

"I'm not going to forgive you for saying I should kill myself...I am however, going to forgive everything else. Because...you're right, I don't deserve Phil and If I were in your shoes, I'd probably hate me to. But...I really do want to be friends again..if you'll let me." Said Dan softly, Charlie looked at Dan in disbelief. He sighed, and looked down wondering if Dan really was just that nice, or if there was something else.

" Hey Dan sorry I..what're you doing here?" Asked Phil, when he noticed Charlie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of And Baby Makes 3, and its kind of angsty, which I promise the fluff wil return, because guess whose coming in the chapter after next?**

* * *

"Phil wait, Charlie is here because he wanted to apologize and he's really sorry for what he said." Said Dan, noticing how angry Phil looked. Phil wasn't the type to get mad often, usually if he was upset with someone, he gave them the silent treatment. If he actually yelled at you..well...then you know you did something wrong. Still, he could tel from the way Phil's hands were clenched incredibly tight, that he was seconds away from punching Charlie in the face. Phil looked to Dan, and immediately his anger evaporated, only to return once he turned to Charlie again.

"Are you?" Asked Phil, as he went over and got between Dan and Charlie protectively.

"Um Charlie would you mind giving us a moment?" Said Dan, Charlie nodded and walked out of the room. Phil sighed, and sat down, arms folded over his chest.

" I don't want him anywhere near you or the baby. Do you know what he said?" Said Phil incredulously. " He said he wished you'd killed yourself, he said you didn't deserve me and that I was only with you because I knocked you up, that you were using the pregnancy to get me to stay with you, that you hurt me like I hurt him when we broke up, and I'm sorry Dan. I know you probably forgive him, but I'm not going to forgive him. He can take that apology and-"

"Phil." Said Dan, immediately Phil stopped with a scoff. The younger man, placed a hand on Phil's shoulder.

" He seemed like he really meant it Phil...I'm not forgiving him for saying I should've killed myself...but I can see where he was coming from." Said Dan, trying to be reasonable. Phil sighed and shook his head, he'd been willing to forgive Charlie before, he'd given him several excuse and chances...but honestly, enough was enough.

" Give him one more chance? for me?" Said Dan softly, Phil sighed and looked at Dan before turning to the door. He was honestly untrusting of this whole situation, but...if Dan was positive...well.

"He gets one chance. One." Said Phil, immediately standing up and going to the door where Charlie was waiting. He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes looking incredibly cold which Dan had honestly never seen before. It was both frightening...and kind of attractive seeing Phil like this.

" One chance, if I find out you did anything, to Dan or Destiny I-"

"Phil...be nice." Said Dan, Phil immediately headed back and hugged Dan who chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Phil he's apologized, he's sorry, so please be nice." Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded when Dan lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you love, so where were you?" He asked, Phil smiled recalling the reason he'd left.

"Well, I decided to let you sleep and I went outside where I saw this really fancy restaurant I have to show you when you get out. I looked and they even do catering, just an option for..y'know, at the reception. Speaking of which, we have the cake, what we're going to wear, the colors and everything, But we still need to find a place to get married in, as well as a place for the reception." Said Phil, Dan nodded and realized that Phil had a point.

"Well, why don't we do it at the restaurant?" He asked curiously. "We'll just have to make reservations. As for the church..well...that'll be kind of tricky, but we'll find one."

"Hope so..I can't wait, Oh also we're all planning something special for your baby shower." Said Phil with a huge smile. Dan chuckled, at Phil's excitement.

" Are you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes we are, it's going to be amazing, if I do say so myself." Said Phil triumphantly. Dan laughed, and smiled at Phil, wondering just what he had in store. He looked at the doorway, when he heard footprints, before turning to Phil who sneered at the doorway.

"Honestly Bear, I don't know how you can forgive him after that. I honestly don't trust him." Said Phil, Dan sighed and took Phil's hands in his.

" Phil, he wants to change and he's really sorry..I saw that he was, we should move beyond this bad blood between us, and try to at least get along." Said Dan softly, Phil sighed and looked back at the door, before shaking his head and lightly holding Dan's hand. Honestly, after everything was said and done, he had huge doubts about Charlie and he didn't really trust him. Honestly, not after the bullying and what he'd said...not really.

"I'll do it for you." Said Phil, Dan lightly kissed him again.

"That's all I ask," Said Dan, they looked up when Dr. Mills walked in.

"Hello boys, Mr. Howell, we just need to do a check up and then you'll be free to go." Said Dr. Mills, Dan sighed softly in relief. Once the checkup was over, and they were sure that the hips were now moving in the right direction, Dan and Phil went back to their flat. Dan was in the lounge with Phil, doing a younow as it was Saturday, and they hadn't really done one in a while.

"Where have I been? Busy, we've been going to appointments, and busy preparing for the wedding which is fun. Are you guys invited? Yes, you're all invited." Said Phil, with a small chuckle. Dan smiled, and lightly rubbed his belly, when Destiny immediately began kicking, he took Phil's hand and rested it.

"Aww, she's saying hello!" Exclaimed Phil excitedly, as he immediately nuzzled Dan's belly and kissed it.


End file.
